The Third Wife
by Jakesbadlittlegirl
Summary: After heartbreak turns her to the bottle for comfort, Leah awakens to find herself in 1412 La Push and in the direct path of the original descendant himself Taha Aki. But what happens when the legend she once thought she knew suddenly begins to play out before her very eyes, and Taha Aki's attentions no longer rest on his tribe…but her? Lemons ensue, rated M for Mature themes.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Yes I know you all must be saying the same thing…didn't she vow not to write another story till she finished the Bourbon Hour? Yes I know I just couldn't help it! (plus The Bourbon hour didn't get as many reviews as I anticipated ) Leah is my ultimate favorite character and I had this idea after being inspired by the fanfiction _Beyond time _and it was too good to pass up! Now of course all of you know the original story of Taha Aki and the spirit warriors…? Well let's just say I took out my creative license on this one…after all stories and legends tend to get blurred after the first hundred years…and in here apparently it's been 500…

Anyway please enjoy my creative attempt! This is Leah and Taha Aki's story…may I present to you…

The Third Wife

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own or claim to own anything; all characters belong to the great and powerful Stephanie Meyer.

**SUMMERY: **

After heartbreak turns her to the bottle for comfort, Leah awakens to find herself in 1412 La Push and in the direct path of the original descendant himself Taha Aki. But what happens when the legend she once thought she knew suddenly begins to play out before her very eyes, and Taha Aki's attentions no longer rest on his tribe…but her? Lemons ensue, rated M for Mature themes and Language.

* * *

**THE THIRD WIFE**

**PROLOGUE**

_La Push 1405_

"_How is she?" he asked quietly, ducking his head to stand inside the large cold dirt floor room. The small amount of light that came from the outside of the small cedar plank hut illuminated and exposed the apparent death in the area, making him cringe internally as he saw her lying helpless amongst the brush and bear skin pelts keeping her warm._

_He knew she was dying, he'd felt deaths presence many times in his vast life, and he'd felt it now; hanging in the air like a thick dense cloud of humidity, unseen but surely felt by everyone in its wake. _

_The old woman stared at the young woman's body, her eyes glazed over as she concentrated in depth. She rocked back and forth on her heels quietly, chanting her prayers over and over as she turned her head slowly to look up at him._

_He tightened his jaw automatically at her knowing blue eyed gaze; her frown telling him what he already knew but didn't want to believe. _

"_She will be dead before nightfall."_

_Her words sat on his heart like a large boulder, making him want to double over in pure agony from the pain. He knew it was happening, he just didn't expect for it to be so soon._

"_Are you sure of it?" he croaked, clutching his hand over his heart as tears threatened to spill from his eyes._

_She looked away from him finally, and ran a finger down the young woman's pale cheek._

"_You of all people know that when the gods send me a vision it is never a matter of question. Yes she will die before the night is over, take what little time you have with her to say goodbye great one…make haste." _

_With that she stood on her feet to leave, her silvery long braid almost dragging on the ground as she made her way past him; only to pause halfway out the deerskin flap that made for an insulated door._

_By now he was already kneeling at her side, his tears falling freely over his strong high cheek bones while he clutched her hand to his lips and whispered apologies into it, begging her not to leave him so soon._

_The old woman's lips thinned against her teeth as she watched him, a feeling of deep remorse and sorrow overflowing her entire being. She knew that he may not want to understand what she was about to say now, but he would eventually in good time. Spirit warrior or not he was still a man…a man who was now feeling the death of his love looming over him. And Shaman or not, no power she possessed was great enough to take that pain away._

"_Do not fret Great one…" she stated slowly, raising her chin to him as he glanced at her with teary grey eyes, "it is all for the time being. The true love of your spirit is coming at a great speed…and she brings with her all love in the world she can hold. But it is up to you to bring it from within her broken shell…the same way she will bring it from you."_

_He stared at her blankly at first, and then his silver eyes lit up in pure rage at the words she had spoken. How dare she speak of another love to him while he mourned for the one is his arms, had she no compassion? No feeling?_

"_Leave, Myona. I no longer require your presence."_

_The old woman bared her neck in submission, and then moved to step outside the hut. Once she was able to stand upon the solid green again, she wasn't surprised to see that the entire tribe had gathered outsidet in curiosity and sympathy for their great chieftain's beloved wife. Looking around she spotted Omi and Nova, the two basket weavers and young woman of the village holding the two youngest children of the chieftain, one of them newborn. Both of them stared at her anxiously; worry etching their vibrant beautiful faces as the sun set behind them._

_Night was fast approaching and she knew it would only be a matter of minutes before another life force floated away on the spirit plane, taking with it the beating heart of their great leader. _

_She took another step towards the two young women when a blood curdling howl tore through the orange purple and pink horizon, freezing her in her tracks. Cries broke amongst the woman of the tribe, many of them falling over in deep heart clenching despair for their leaders beautiful wife. The men stood their ground fists clenched as they felt their leader's agony flow through them freely._

_Myona looked towards the two girls in sadness._

"_Oh spirits…" Myona prayed, lifting her old blue eyes to setting horizon, "please bring his mate to him soon…"_

_She glanced at the two baby boys the girls held tightly in their arms._

"_Before he forgets…not everything important to him in life is lost…."_


	2. Chapter 1 Its only Pain

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own or claim to own anything; all characters belong to the great and powerful Stephanie Meyer.

Theme song: Human by Civil Twilight

* * *

**THE THIRD WIFE**

**Chapter 1**

**It's only Pain**

I listened to the sound of koi lapping against the side of the garden pond, chasing what I supposed would be there afternoon lunch. Today had officially been the worst day of my existence…aside from the day my father had passed away.

Today was the day Sam…my Sam…my love…married my best friend, and Cousin.

_Emily._

I sighed as a tear escaped the side of my eye and fell into the pond, leaving ripples in its wake. When Emily had asked me to be a bridesmaid, a part of me thought she was seriously joking, but when I opened my door one afternoon two months ago, I'd come to the realization it wasn't a joking matter. Emily had stampeded through my house with shopping bags full of sample dresses and hair pieces to try on while I stood there gawking like an idiot, trying to understand what the hell was going on.

I should have just said no.

Shaking my head I turned away from the railing I was leaned against and crossed my arms over my chest, peering in at the obvious party going on inside.

Sam and Emily were on the dance floor shuffling to the party rock anthem along with the rest of the pack, and I grimaced staring solemnly as Sam pulled Emily into a tight hug and swung her around the floor, kissing her with more passion then he'd ever shown me in the year and a half we were together.

My heart gave such a hard tug against my chest; I felt myself sway a bit and had to turn away, sinking to the stone floor beneath my light blue silk pumps.

_Why couldn't it be me?_ I thought; squeezing my eyes shut as I gripped the rail above my head.

_Of all the things that had to happen why _this_ spirits? Of all people why my best friend?_

"The spirits only guide us in life child; they don't explain why…you must find out the reasons on your own journey."

I snapped my head up startled, not realizing anyone had been there…or that I'd spoken out loud.

"Old Quil…I'm sorry I didn't realize anyone was out here with me…" I said, standing up to my full height.

"That's alright young one…old ones tend to go unnoticed now and days anyway" he replied back cheerfully, his smile causing his whole face to crinkle around its edges.

I smiled back, although it was forced. There wasn't much that made me truly smile now and days.

"I was just getting some air…it's kind of stuffy in there" I said softly, looking anywhere but his face. Old Quil had a habit of reading right thru me ever since I was a kid. He was the only one that had known I stole Embry's favorite hunting knife set when I was nine, and kindly gave me the time to put it back before Embry went bat shit crazy looking for it. I did reluctantly, although I wasn't happy, the boys in the tribe always got the best gifts. I always got dolls.

Nevertheless the day after I returned it, I found an old but very beautiful hunting knife outside my window, just waiting for me. The handle was painstakingly carved in the shape of ivy leading into grip where dozens of turquoise beads wrapped around it and ended where the blade began, the end tasseled with eagle and raven feathers. I stared at it in wonder…I'd never seen a knife this detailed and skillfully done before. After a few minutes I began to search for a sign of who left it, but I never found anything, although in the back of my mind I knew it had to have come from old Quil. It seemed he wasn't so close minded when it came to what women should have and shouldn't have. So taking my new knife and the leather holster I'd also found with it, I went into the forest and practiced throwing until sundown, coming in only when I was able to hit the middle mark of the tree from 10 feet.

Needless to say, I surpassed the boys at hunting that summer.

I bit my lip at the memory and wondered if this was going to be one of those times when old Quil was going to help me without me knowing again…a part of me jumped for joy at the thought. Old Quil always seemed to know everything I needed, even if I didn't know I needed it in the first place. The other part thought I was too tired for Old Quil's ancient youth advice.

"Ah…I see…Well it can't be too cool inside with all of them dancing like _that_ I suppose" he said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. I rolled my eyes in agreement, wishing to god I was anywhere but here. Gyrating and grinding seemed to be a wolf's favorite pastime. Nasty ass bastards.

"Would you like to sit with me?"

I looked back up at him and shrugged, prodding over towards him to sit on the spot he patted next to him on the small oak bench. After I settled down and turned to him, he finally looked at me to speak.

"Tell me child…" he began, "what's really on your mind that you feel the need to beg the spirits for guidance?" he patted my knee in encouragement, shooting me a wrinkled smile.

I bit my lip and rubbed my neck, content with staring at my shoes. I didn't think I was ready to share the inside of my mind with anyone. It was bad enough I had to involuntarily do that with a pack of morons.

"I'm fine old Quil really…I just got a little claustrophobic but I'm alright now…"

"Now, now Leah…I may be as old as the wind, but my eye sight doesn't need to match an eagles to know what sadness looks like on a beautiful face…" he scolded, taking my chin between his wrinkled fingers and staring deep into my eyes, his light brown against my dark.

I felt my insides turn as he looked at me, wondering if he could read my mind this way until I sighed heavily at the stupidity of it, and broke away from his gaze, lifting the corner of my mouth solemnly.

Time to spill.

"I'm just…I feel like…like no matter what I do I…lose…" I mumbled, dipping my chin into my chest to hide the tears that had begun to form under my lids.

"I've lost my father…my…my womanly rights…and now I've completely lost Sam…to my best friend! My cousin! And I can't get him back now…not ever…" I took the back of my hand and wiped it roughly across my eyes, smearing my massacre down my fingers as I tightened my jaw angrily.

"It's not fair! Was this some kind of crazy joke the spirits decided to play on me? A girl wolf?!"

Old Quil stared at me thoughtfully while I went on with my crazy rambling, patiently waiting for me to finish venting the sun and moon to him.

"Am I always supposed to be this miserable?"

After a moment, I finally noticed how quiet he was, and pivoted myself to look at him curiously. He smiled back at me rubbing his thumb against the sole of his hand as the wind blew gently through his long grey hair.

I sniffled pathetically and stared at him blankly, "What?"

Old Quil blinked at me for a minute, staring into my eyes, before he finally spoke again.

"When you look in the mirror Leah…what do you see?"

That made me stop a pause. _Huh? What's that got to do with anything?_

The puzzlement that wracked my brain at the moment must have shown through to my face because he spoke again, "Do you see someone knows herself? Or someone who thinks she does?"

I pulled my brows together, "I don't…"

"Leah there's a lot of good about yourself and the power you obtain that you don't see…a lot you were given….and a lot you still have…so before you start cursing to the spirits for the life and power you were given, start thanking them for it, because your destiny has a lot more entwined then just a few everyday problems along the way…"

He paused a moment a faraway look in his eyes.

"There's a lot about yourself you still don't understand yet…"

I stared at him like a goof, wondering why the heehaw he was being so damn cryptic. My destiny? I just wanted to have Sam and my period back not another Quileute folk tale headache.

His eyes shined back at me unyielding, an eerie iridescent glow behind them. Almost as if he could foresee all the things I was worried about…

It was unnerving.

"Look Old-"

"Yes I know you don't get what I mean now. But someday you will…" he stood up to leave, wobbling slightly on his feet as he paused at the door.

"And that someday might be sooner than you realize."

Old Quil winked at me before completely disappearing inside the double French doors, the music echoing the garden a moment before it died again.

I sniffled again, and rubbed my eyes, slouching against the gate behind my bench.

"Old Quil is starting to lose it with age" I said to myself, shaking my head as I kicked off my pumps.

What the hell did he mean by me not seeing myself? I knew how I saw myself; a bitter angry harpy with a broken heart and trashed social life who's doomed to remain a monster forever.

See? Saw myself just fine, I wasn't blind.

"So much for knowing exactly what I need…"I huffed out a sigh before I tipped my head back and closed my eyes.

Yes…I saw myself just fine.

****TTW****

"Leah Raven Clearwater! It's time to get your smelly ass up!" Seth barked into my room, slamming on the sides of my doorway.

"Jared put you on patrol since Sam left on his honeymoon and Jake is still on his with Nessie."

I groaned and rolled over, hooking my leg into the sheets further.

What the fuck was up with people wanting to wake me up so damn early.

"Seth I'm going to personally rip your balls off while you're in wolf form so you purposely won't be able to produce any more annoying copies of yourself to add to the population" I mumbled into my pillow while blowing a strand of hair out of my face, knowing that even though he was half way across the house, he could hear me from at least 5 miles away.

"Ha! As if!" Seth laughed as he clattered round the kitchen, "They'd just heal smart ass!"

_Fuck. He was right. Damned freaky wolf genes._

"Well shit, were all doomed then" I sighed in mock devastation, stretching my arms above my head and humming in appreciation when everything cracked (very loudly) into place.

If I didn't already know I was half human half wolf, shit would seriously freak me the fuck out.

"Oh shut up LeeLee you're just mad cause you know my sperm juice is 10 pounds of awesome just waiting to be born!" he jibed, walking past my door to the bathroom.

"Ew Seth what a disgusting ass visual" I groaned as I rolled my eyes, standing up right to look into the floor length mirror next to my bed.

I cringed as I took in my puffy eyes and streaked mascara, raising a brow when I saw the false eyelash that belonged on my eye stuck on my forehead. My hair was crumpled into a messy bun atop my head but half of it hung out, and the strapless silky blue dress I'd worn the night before was disposed of on top of my windowsill. All I had left on me was my skivvies.

"Well damn…don't you look like shit" I grumbled to myself, biting my full lower lip.

"Yep you sure do!" Seth laughed encouragingly as he passed my door again.

_What_ _the fuck, why was this kid always so damn happy? Life was not that chipper. _

"Shut up jizzlicker!" I yelled, wiping my palm down my messed up sleep swollen face.

Seth just chuckled gently, slamming the back door shut.

I groaned again and slumped towards my dresser pulling out a clean pair of cut off short shorts, and a sports bra to wear for patrols, then grabbed my body wash and poof sponge for a quick shower.

I jumped in as soon as the water was scalding, scrubbing myself down as hard as I could to rid myself of the post night remnants. My thoughts immediately went to Sam…wondering what was he was doing right at this moment…and my heart sunk as I realized he was probably making love to his new wife…the way that…

I twirled a piece of hair round my finger as I looked up at the ceiling willed myself not to cry.

...The way _we'd_ talked about making love the morning after _we_ were married…

I shook my head and wiped at my eyes, sniffling hard against the steam that rose round me.

Now he was doing all the things _we'd_ planned together…with someone else…the one person in my family closest to me no less!

Anger surged through my veins pounding and harsh blinding my vision in a cloud of red before I registered my fist cracking the tile, causing it to pop off the wall and shatter against the porcelain bathtub beneath me. I cursed out loud when I realized what I'd done, shutting off the water so I could grab the small pieces before they floated down the drain.

What the hell was I thinking…oh that's right I wasn't thinking, (as usual), I'd almost just let my wolf loose in my bathtub. Ugh. Seth was going to kill me he just retiled and re-grouted this entire bathroom, it was his pride and joy being that he'd worked on it piece by piece for weeks. Now I being his dumb ass sister messed up his damned tile art.

Damn it.

Dumping the last of the fragments inside the wastebasket I got to my feet solemnly and grabbed my bathrobe tossing it on my shoulders.

_Sorry Seth…_

"Leah hurry your ass up, you're needed at the edge of the rez near first beach!" Seth shouted from outside, irking my shot nerves even further.

"Yeah, yeah alright chill dork, I'm tying my shorts to my leg now" I called back, getting out my short leather cord from my sock drawer.

"Oh and Leah?!"

"Yeah?"

"You're re-tiling my bathroom later!"

_Damn…_

****TTW****

"_Leah! What the fuck of all that is lovely and holy took you so damn long?" _Jared griped, baring his teeth at me as he emerged from amongst the brush and forestry.

"_Chill dude I needed a shower!"_ I snapped, falling down on my front paws in exhaustion.

After I'd finished tying up my clothes to my leg I'd jumped out my window and phased into a run, not stopping until I the edge of first beach where I sniffed out Jared at our usual hangout. To say he was pissed didn't give justice to what he was right now…

_Sheesh wolves and their imprint mood swings_.

I blinked at Jared when he raised his muzzle in a snarl at my thought, getting closer to my face as his fur stood on end, _"Look just because you feel the need to take care of your girly impulses doesn't mean we all have to suffer!"_ he bit back, turning to circle round my body in a predatory stance, _"You'll end up dirty either freakin way! You're patrolling!"_

"_And just because you're dying to get home so you can get fucked doesn't justify you getting all pissy with me!"_ I shouted back, growling as I fell back on my haunches, twigs snapping underneath my weight as I prepared to jump his ass.

"_Children please! Calm down shall we?_" Paul laughed, jumping a tree branch as he came in the clear.

"_Stay out of it!"_ me and Jared both snarled in unison, not stopping our circle round one another.

"_C'mon guys seriously cut it out, Jared the time you spend fighting her is time you wasted not having Kim's legs around your_ _head for the fifth time already-"_

(I gagged at the visual that popped in my head, courtesy of Jared)

"_And Leah the longer you take not working, the longer you will _have_ to work."_

I cringed internally at the thought of having to stay out here all night long. _Hell no_

He looked at us both knowingly_, "so decide…what's going to be? Cause seriously it ain't gonna hurt me I'll just have a fuckawesome fight to watch"_ Paul grinned all wolfy like.

I wanted to slap one of my claws down his face.

_Wasn't he supposed to be angriest of the bunch? What did he get in a sixty-nine with Rachel before coming here?_

Paul sent me a knowing smirk with his eyes. _Cha, bingo…_

"_Fine! Whatever…just get to the beach Leah"_ Jared chuffed, shaking out his brown coat as he turned away.

"_Gladly"_ I snapped right back, brushing my tail over his stupid snout.

Jared just bared his canines and tried to close his teeth over it as I slipped away too quickly for him to catch.

"_I swear to god she's the most annoying bitch ever!" _Jared griped still as we walked our separate ways.

I didn't miss the harsh thought that crossed over him and stabbed me in the stomach once my paws hit sand.

"_No wonder nobody wants her…"_

At around a quarter to four I finally let myself emerge from amongst the tree lines into first beach, content that all the people who'd visited earlier were finally gone for the day. To say I was exhausted would be an understatement, my eyes burned from a lack of sleep and my paws felt numb from running all day. But none of that seemed to matter because I couldn't get Jared's last sentence out of my head…

"_No wonder nobody wants her…"_

My stomach twisted again as I felt a low whine emerge from the back of my throat.

"_Whatever Leah he's an asshole…he doesn't know what he talking about"_ I told myself silently, swallowing hard.

Still, the sour feeling low in my gut wouldn't go away, and I couldn't help the dragging cloud of misery that set in. A part of me knew…he was right. Completely right. And no matter what I told myself to make it better I couldn't change that.

I shook my head and let out another whine, giving an attempt at phasing back, even though I knew it'd be tough because I was upset. Slowly I felt my paws sink back into their normal form, my dirty legs and feet taking its place. My thick pelt shrank back into my pores and my teeth became of size again until finally I was completely human, and sobs and whimpers filled the thick wet air.

I cried loudly, not holding anything back this time. My devastation reached the pit of my soul as I sobbed for Sam, my dad, my life, loneliness, and the love I didn't think I'd ever have.

Hour's seemed to go by in minutes, and before I knew it the sky was growing dark and the sun began to set in the horizon. After a moment I sat up on wobbly arms, wiping the snot, tears and sand off my face. I looked down and realized that the entire time I'd been having a drama fest I'd been naked and lying face down in a dune.

Great.

Sighing I pulled up my shorts carefully, my hands shaking as I tried to zip and button myself up. My sports bra was tucked snugly into the side of my leg, and I unrolled those too, slipping it over my head. Finally when I was dressed I pushed myself up and walked in whatever direction my feet led me.

Fortunately that direction was right in front of the rez liquor store.

Sweet baby Jesus finally! Some guidance to the golden gates.

I walked inside without another thought and set my sights straight for the Vodka aisle, my weapon of choice being two bottles 100% Absolute and four of Stolichnaya. I was about to attempt world war three, and from the look the cashier shot me as I pulled out a crumpled up wad of bills from my shorts pocket, I was off to a great head start.

I slapped the cash on the laminate and grabbed my paper bag off the counter, taking out a bottle of Absolute to drink on my way out.

At first I didn't feel anything when harsh liquid hit the back of my throat, being that vodka really had no taste. But slowly as I continued walking I felt my veins fire up and the alcohol flow through my system, causing the sour feeling in my stomach to lift, a happier one taking its place.

By the time I got back to my house, I had one bottle of vodka left and I was leaning so far back I swear my eyeballs were dragging on the floor. I stumbled heavily into the side of my window sill, laughing at myself as I tried to hook my foot through it but hooked my knee instead.

I was nothing but a huge pathetic mess, drunk as hell even though that was supposed to be impossible due to my metabolism. But since I'd apparently drank six bottles of booze on an empty stomach, the spirits allowed me an exception.

When I'd finally got my entire body through the window, I'd only got as far as my bed before I tripped over a chair leg and fell face first to the floor. I laughed so hard my ears rang and took another quick swig from the bottle in my hand.

"Seth!" I called, even though I knew he wasn't home. I rolled my eyes and let out another laugh "O-m-Gee you are a mess Lee-lee!" I rhymed, pushing up on my knee. I took another swallow and looked around my room, everything blurring in and out until I was able to focus on only one thing which turned out to be the door at edge of my room.

I dragged myself over to my closet and threw it open, rummaging inside. I wasn't looking for anything in particular, but found myself pulling out my old hunting knife; the one old Quil had given me such a long time ago.

"Hello old friend" I slurred, burping loudly as I stared down at the delicate piece.

The leather holder was old and faded, and feathers that had once probably vibrant with shine, now were dull, but it was still beautiful either way.

An idea suddenly struck me, and turned to look out my window slowly, falling on my ass as I lost my balance once again.

How about hitting a few targets?

Excitement rushed through me at the thought, and I clapped my hands gleefully. I hadn't been knife throwing since before I'd phased, and I'd almost forgotten how much I loved it until now.

With my mind set, I rushed towards the sill jumping out and landing on my feet. Bottle and knife in hand I ran towards the forest, pushing leaves and webs out of my way while I ran.

When I reached a clearing I stopped where I was and chose a target, taking a long finishing swig from the bottle in my hand. After I'd downed the entire thing I tossed it aside and wiped my hand across my mouth hard, the last bit of alcohol hitting me like a rock as I wobbled on my feet.

By now my vision was even worse than it'd been when I'd left my room, and I could barely focus on anything at all. The target I'd chosen was about fifty feet ahead of me, but because my vision was so impaired it looked about a hundred.

Blinking hard and shrugging the vertigo off, I straightened my stance and aimed for the tree.

"Thees…ish for Sham!" I shouted in a slurry mess, throwing the knife so hard I toppled over and hit the ground with a thud.

I groaned and rolled over, staring up at the dark starry sky. The clouds swirled in circles and it felt like the ground was swirling along with it underneath me, my stomach roiling for the first time since I'd had my drink.

"Because Sham doesn' wan' Lee-lee" I sang quietly, as wetness streamed down my cheeks.

I wiped at my face with a shaking hand, I hadn't even noticed I was crying.

Carefully I tried getting up on my feet, but the moment I'd put my foot on ground I fell back down again.

This time I didn't try getting back up.

I looked up and the stars that had once lined what was left of my vision, slowly dimmed and darkness begin to consume me.

The last thing my brain registered was the sound of howling in the distance before I blacked out completely.


	3. Chapter 2 Everybodys looking for

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own or claim to own anything; all characters belong to the great and powerful Stephanie Meyer.

Theme song: Sweet Dreams by Emily Browning

* * *

**THE THIRD WIFE**

**Chapter 2**

**Everybody's looking for something**

The loud sounds of an eagle cawing rang in my head like an alarm clock set on beeping right into my ear drums. I groaned as my brain pounded like a sledge hammer against my temples. In few words or less…I wanted to die.

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked, then closed them again as the sunlight ignited my headache to the point of pure agony. Ugh this is what you get for downing six bottles of vodka in one sitting.

I sat up carefully; keeping my eyes closed as I did so, and leaned my forehead against my legs. I had no idea what time it was, let alone how long I'd been out of it, and that weirdly irritated me. Normally I didn't care about small details like that.

I tried opening my eyes again, and squinted painfully as sunlight once again squeezed through my aching lids. I sighed and looked around me, realizing I must have been out in the forest all night. Jared would probably kill me for this. I pushed my leg underneath me to stand, but stopped when I saw something move out the corner of my eye. My entire body froze as I perked my ears to listen to what I could not see.

Birds chirped in the distance and animals scurried and burrowed along the morning, most likely preparing for winter. Water splashed in what was probably a small brook nearby and chipmunks chewed loudly on foliage above my head.

I been in the same spot for about five minutes when I'd finally convinced myself it was probably only deer. I moved to stand up again, this time a little more alert than I was before.

I looked around slowly, seeing that naturally my drunken ass led me to the middle of the forest to have a pity party. Sweet.

"Ugh what the fuck!" I moaned out loud, dropping my elbow in front of my eyes to shield myself from the killer sunlight for a minute.

Just as I was about to let it fall I spied _it_ from between the crook of my arm.

What was supposed to be two men blending into the scenery actually just became two men who were outright ogling me. I dropped my arm and glared at them, pissed off by the fact that they stood their ground unmoved at all.

Both of them were Quileute, that much was for sure, but there was also something very odd about them…maybe it was their height…or maybe it was the fact that there brown eyes seemed to be almost glowing from behind their sockets, but something was definitely off with those two… I just didn't know what it was exactly.

One of them cocked his head at me like he was trying to figure something out; his glowing eyes blazed brightly from behind the shadows as they bore into mine. He was the tallest of the two and lankiest as well, with long raven black hair that almost reached his backside. His nose was short and pointed leading up to a large spanned forehead and almost glowing brown eyes. He was kind of handsome in a boyish sort of way, if I didn't know better I would have thought he was Sam, A much younger Sam that is. The shorter one on the other hand looked like the older of the two and had the most pronounced muscle mass. His fat index must have been only five to six percent because all I could see was pure vein and cord all over him. Quil would have been extremely jealous. Just like the taller one though he had long hair and those strange almost glowing brown eyes, eyes that looked seriously irritated. A part of me wondered if they were brothers.

"Hey!" I yelled at them, cringing internally when the blood pressed against my skull harder.

They stared back at me from between the pine brush, looking at me like they had no idea what I was saying.

"I'm talking to you two!" I stomped, feebly growling at them.

The both of them just glanced at each other and then back at me, like I was some kind of kitten trying to be a lion or something. Little did they know my ass was more than some shit lion.

"Hey!" I tried yelling again, this time garnishing a raised eyebrow from them both, they shifted their stance and I noticed for the first time they weren't wearing any shirts…or pants. Naked as the day they were born they acted as if it was no big deal…kind of like _all _the idiots in the pack.

Morons.

"What the hell are you guys doing out here? Didn't you get the memo? The council says these parts are forbidden tribal land! Only those with authorization are allowed!" I yelled again, this time walking up to the two offenders.

Again they stared at me in silence and I felt my irritation intensify. Why the fuck were they acting like they had no idea what I was saying?!

I opened my mouth to ask them if they were mentally impaired or something when one of the two finally spoke stunning me into silence.

"Is she crazy?" he asked his friend, turning his head to look at him in askance.

"I think so, I've never heard words like the ones she speaks" he answered, raising a brow as his light brown eyes bore into mine.

My mouth fell open in shock for a moment, not because of what they'd said, but because of all things…they were speaking _Quileute_.

What the hell?! I thought only five people on the rez were fluent…that being my mother, Old Quil, Billy, Jacob and of course…me.

The council _always_ kept tabs on that crap. Some shit about preserving our tribal traditions in the people, which was part of why my mother taught native languages at the high school on Friday nights.

I'd never met anyone outside the five us who knew Quileute…and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly freaked. I mean who were these guys anyway? I'd never even seen them on this side of the rez before and it was my job to notice everyone. And I do mean _everyone_.

"You speak _Quileute_?" I whispered, too low for a human to have heard.

"So she does speak our words!" the tallest one said, smiling at me as he stepped forward.

I frowned at that, did he actually _hear_ me?

"See Kai, she's not crazy…I think" he said still smiling at me.

"I still say she's an enemy," the shorter one growled, glaring at me, "what woman in her right mind would walk around a forest naked without her man or her brother to stand watch at least? None! I say we bring her to father and have him pass judgment."

_Naked?_ Who the hell was _naked_?

I looked down at my body in confusion, gasping when I realized my sports bra and short shorts were now completely missing. And here I was thinking that these idiots were bat shit insane…I must have looked just as bad!

I let out a squeak of horror and ran behind the nearest tree, fuming when I heard their booming laughter across the clear.

_Bastards._

"Come on out woman! We didn't mean to scare you off!" one of them called, still chuckling loudly.

I growled low in my chest and fell to my forearms so I could phase, I'd had enough of their dumb Quileute speaking asses, the council could deal with that shit. I was going home.

To my surprise though, when I tried summoning my wolf…nothing came.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered, wiping the sweat off my brow from the exertion.

Again I tried pushing my wolf to the surface; normally I would have been a ball of fur and teeth by now but something was seriously wrong…it was almost as if…if it was gone.

I felt no connection, no bind like I did on a daily basis. All I felt…was me. The me I'd felt before I'd turned nineteen and got this stupid curse dumped on me.

The normal regular human me.

Slowly I stood up on my feet again, staring at the ground as a thousand thoughts ran through me. I didn't even notice the two boys had moved to stand in front of me.

I was a whole human again? No more phasing? Is that why I hadn't heard those two bozos standing there in the first place? Or why I had a flipping hangover?

_Hangover._

Holy hell why didn't I realize it before?

Wolves didn't get hangovers…ever. Our metabolisms worked too fast for it; I mean yeah we could get drunk if we had enough booze…but when it came to recovery we were sober within twenty minutes of passing out.

"Holy shit I have to be dreaming" I rasped out, my eyes widening as I felt panic set in.

This couldn't be real…I had to still be knocked out. Where the hell am I?

"What is she saying now?"

"I don't know but she looks like she's going to be sick…"

"Damn it! Will the both of you shut the fuck up?!" I hissed wincing as my temple throbbed harshly in protest.

The taller one's eyes flashed momentarily, "Look woman, I don't know what you are saying, but understand this, you will control your temper…lest I decide not to control mine. I haven't a clue as to who you are but I do know this; you are on the lands of my father, and you will speak in the same respect given to you, are we clear?"

I stared up at him in shock for about a minute before I nodded slowly, swallowing hard at the vomit that lodged itself in my throat.

"I'm s- sorry…" I stuttered, scared out of my mind and just as confused.

_His father's lands? _

"Oh god please let me be in some kind of mushroom induced coma" I squeaked, rubbing my hands down my face.

What did people do in situations like this? Pinch themselves? Well that crap wouldn't work if I was still a wolf in real life, I needed something stronger.

"Hit me" I said weakly, looking towards the tall one.

"What?" he asked in confusion, this time really looking at me like I'd lost it.

"Just do it!" I growled, clenching my fists.

His eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened, clearly ticked off by my tone.

"No I will not. You did nothing for me to do so and even then I would not hit a woman." He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment after that, "no matter how irritating she may seem to be."

I felt my own eyes narrow at that.

"Fine…You! Kai was it? You do it" I ordered, glaring at him.

"What? Woman if I was to hit you, you'd die, Uta this is insanity, let's just bring her to father she's spewing nonsense!" he whined, running a hand through his long raven black hair.

Uta? Hadn't I heard that name somewhere before….

"Uta? "

The tall one turned to look at me, cocking his head in question.

"Your name is Uta?" I asked, still perplexed as to where I've heard that name.

"Yes…" he said slowly, staring at me carefully, "my Name is Yaha Uta…everyone has called me Uta since I was a child though…do you know of me?"

I blinked for a moment.

Yaha Uta.

The only person that I knew of with that same name lived over 500 years ago.

And he was the son of the last Great Spirit chief.

That would mean…

No way…

"Taha Aki…" I whispered, backing away from them, only stopping when I hit the tree.

Uta just raised his brow at me, taking a small step forward.

"So you do know of me…and my father" he stated simply, frowning.

Oh shit…I felt the earth begin to tilt on its axis as I processed the information, my mouth going completely dry. I had to be dreaming…there was no way I somehow went 500 years into the past.

Was there?

I didn't even come up with an answer before I blacked out completely.

****TTW****

"Is she dead?"

"I don't know but she looks it…should we poke her?"

"You shouldn't poke dead people Kitchi! Remember the story Omi told us about Dask'iya! She could be pretending to be dead and then turn into an ugly ogre and eat us!"

"Oh shut up that's just an old wives tale you baby!"

"I am not a baby! Omi and Nova told me I'm a big boy now!"

"Omi and Nova tell you things just to get you from speaking nonsense!"

"They do not!"

I groaned and rolled over. Desperate to get away from the tiny Quileute bickering that rang loudly in my ears.

The two children who had been arguing very loudly abruptly stopped and gasped, shifting the ground beneath me; I assumed they took a step back.

Who were these kids anyway? Didn't their moms ever tell them it's rude to disturb someone who was sleeping?

"Kitchi! Wi! Come away from there! Leave her alone! Don't you see she is asleep?!"

"But Nova she is awake! I heard her! She is tricking you! If you get too close and she'll eat you just like Dask'iya!"

"Don't be silly Kitchi, now run along the both you, play outside! And don't you two set foot in here until sundown!"

"Yes Nova" they both sighed in unison, and quietly I heard the pitter patter of small feet leave from the room.

By now my brain was mostly awake, and trying to take in everything I'd just heard. Apparently I hadn't been dreaming when I'd heard those men speaking Quileute…or when figured out earlier that I'd somehow ended up five hundred years in the past.

I cringed at that. Damn it I must be crazy…I mean shit, it sounded crazy! Who the fuck says they visited the past recently? Uh no one!

Then again no one casually says they can explode into a huge hairy fur ball either…

The things of this world never fails to mystify me. Even though at this point it really shouldn't with vampires and goblins running around.

Okay maybe not goblins but you get my point.

It shouldn't be so hard to believe that maybe…time travel is an exception too. Although it might have a little more to do with my saving my ego than accepting matters at hand.

Only problem now is, how do I get home?

"You can stop pretending to be asleep now, I know you are really awake" the woman chuckled, clearly entertained by all the commotion.

I opened my eyes blearily, rubbing my hand down my face as I turned my head over to look at her. A young woman about my age smiled back happily at me, her beautiful round face dimpling as she did so. Her hair was so long that even braided it seemed to reach her knees, and her brown eyes shone bright with happiness. She was thin, and small, no more than a hundred pounds but agile nonetheless, with strong tendons poking out from the inside of her arms.

"Hello…my name is Nova. You were brought here by Yaha Uta and Kai, the chief's eldest under Hurit, welcome to my home. You've been asleep quite a few hours."

I sat up slowly, barely taking note that someone had dressed me while I slept, and looked around the room behind her. There was a fire pit in the middle of the room, as well as a spit perched inside it, the rest of the footage was covered in fur throws, along with bowls and other things strung from the ceiling. A large pelt like sheet hung on one side of the plank wall like a makeshift door and what seemed like a coat was tacked next to it.

I was in a straight blown up plankhouse and the kid in me thought it was fucking awesome as hell.

"This is your home?" I asked in half wonderment as I stared at the hole in the ceiling above the fire pit.

"Yes…well mine and Omintago, she is my good friend. We raise the two younger sons of the chief under Hurit, they're names are Kitchi and Huritt Wi."

"Under Hurit? How many wives does the Chief have?" I knew due to all the history Old Quil had gone through that he'd only had three, but I didn't exactly know what year I'd just dropped into. I needed clarification.

"Well he's had two…but the one before died after birthing her last child, and the one before her died before her eldest turned fourteen." She explained sadly, "he has no wife now…nor do I think he wants any."

So that was why they looked after the youngest…they had no mother. She looked away after that, giving way to deep thought for a time. I pretty much figured the third wife hadn't come along yet when she put it like that. Still a part of me wanted to comfort her, so of course I didn't think before I opened my mouth next; "Well…I'm sure he'll be fine…your chief will take a wife again soon."

At that she looked at me strangely, "How do you know that?"

Oh me and my big mouth, I could be messing with some cosmic shit here I seriously had to be careful.

"Oh well…I don't know…I'm just being positive I suppose" I explained hesitantly, clearing my throat and picking a piece of lint off my soft leather dress.

She cocked her head at me, "What tribe do you come from? And what is your name?"

I raised my brow at that, how the fuck do I tell her I come from her tribe when she's never seen me before? And how the hell do you say Leah in Quileute? It's fucking Hebrew!

"Uh…my name? its um…Bayak? (Raven?)" I said, almost in a question as I looked back hopefully at her.

She seemed to accept my middle name as Quileute, but didn't let up on asking where I was from. Finally I'd told her I was from the Makah tribe but I'd left and was looking to join another tribe. She stared at me weird a long time after that, then excused herself to go and fix dinner.

What was so strange about leaving a tribe? It could be done right?

Oy. I needed to brush up on my Native American history when I got home.

That stopped me. If I got home.

I chewed my thumb nail worriedly until Nova called the boys back in for dinner. They stumbled in playfully, and then stared at me cautiously from across the room as they sat down. I smiled at them staring at them from under my lashes. That seemed to sate the youngest as he grinned back me happily, only stopping when the oldest nudged him the ribs.

Whatever Nova had cooking smelled amazing, and my stomach rumbled in agreement as I dug into the fresh corn bread, and salt broiled salmon she'd stacked into my clay bowl.

I was almost finished when another woman walked inside the room, tossing a beautiful woven basket at the edge of the door flap. She was just as beautiful as Nova, if not more, with long red hair and dark russet skin. She looked almost as built as me, or as built as I was and I could tell where Nova was house bred she was the bacon bringer. Her bright green eyes scanned the room then stopped when they fell on me.

"Who's this?" she asked Nova softly, moving to remove the shawl she had draped over her upper arms.

"This is Raven, Omi, Yaha Uta and Kai asked that she stay with us until they bring her before the chief."

Wait a minute hold the phone ain't no one told me nothing bout going before no chief!

Omi raised a brow at that, "what has she done?" she asked continuing to stare at me from across the room.

"Nothing…but she is a Makah…and she was roaming our lands…" she finished quietly, staring at her unfinished piece of bread.

"Do Yaha Uta and Kai know that?" Omi asked, finally tearing her eyes away to look at Nova.

"I did not ask…but I do not think so."

"Huh…" was all she said before she sat down next to the fire and grabbed a bowl. I stared at them quietly, tucking my arms around my feet as I suddenly felt very alone. I didn't know these people, hell I didn't know this era! All I knew was that all of them were my very distant ancestors, but somehow that didn't soothe my anxiety at all. This was all extremely confusing.

Finally after a time I spoke up, fixing my gaze on the younger of two little boys who ate quietly while Nova fed him.

"If my being here is a problem…I'll gladly go…" I stated carefully, raising my chin.

Omi looked up at that chewing on her food thoughtfully as she smiled, "it is no problem, do not worry Raven all is well, but we could use help tomorrow in the village trading baskets, would you mind?"

I sat there for a moment stunned, one minute they were talking about me like I crossed some kind of boundary, the next they were all smiles and asking me to help them with chores, sheesh this brought two faced to a whole nother level.

"Err…sure. Of course I can" I frowned, biting my lower lip to hide my confusion.

"Good. Its sundown and tomorrow will be a long day for you, when the eve comes you will likely go before the chief, so try to get some sleep Raven, alright?" she said gesturing towards the pelts I had covered myself in before. I nodded and scooted over to my makeshift bed and lay down, facing away from everyone else as they continued to eat.

I closed my eyes tightly and prayed that morning brought me home…or at least a way out of this mess.

****TTW****

"Wake up Raven! It's time to get up!"

A tiny bottom settled itself snuggly right on top of my stomach, instantly putting my sleep at a halt.

Apparently my traveling-to-the-past-is-all-a-dream theory was complete shit.

I was _really _freaking here.

And I had to get up at the ass crack of dawn.

"Hello" I rasped out, trying to against the built up pressure in my lungs from his bouncing. Huritt Wi just giggled and bounced more, his beautiful light brown eyes full of happiness. I smiled back at him and allowed him to play a moment longer before telling him I had to get up or else his amazing strength would flatten me into the ground. This started another fit of giggles from him before he cheerfully complied and ran outside to get Nova.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" she asked, grinning widely at me as she passed me a bowl of what I assumed was some kind of dried out deer meat. I took it graciously telling her I slept fine, and ate while she filled me on what was to come of the day ahead.

"We will be trading some of our best baskets for some new soft leathers and fur to make dresses for you, so I'm going to need help carrying them, do you mind?"

I shook my head, "no of course not, thank you."

She smiled, and then walked to the other side of the room pulling a woven blanket off of what were two huge baskets. I could see now why they needed help, looking after two kids and carrying these things was a task.

"Is Omi going to help too?" I asked, dragging one towards the fire pit.

"Yes, but she will be by later, she is catching some fish for trade too" she answered, folding the blanket into a triangle.

"Here" she draped the blanket over my shoulders carefully, making sure my arms were covered, then bent down and grabbed a pair of boots I hadn't noticed and passed them to me.

"Winter will be here soon, and it is getting quite cold."

"Thank you" I said softly, tucking the shawl around me.

"You're welcome" she answered without looking up, moving to pull the other basket from the corner.

Finally when she had a basket strapped to my back, and then one to her own, it was time to go. A part of me felt nervous, I was about to see what our ancestral village looked like so long ago and no one knew who I was, I seriously didn't want to get stared at like some circus act…another part was curious as hell to see what everyone was up to since I hadn't stepped foot outside since the day before.

"Ready?" Nova asked shooting her signature dimpled smile at me.

I nodded and adjusted the basket on my back, bending down to step outside the flap. At first the light itself blinded me, it was so bright, then my vision adjusted and what I saw totally amazed the hell out of me.

Women bustled passed me, talking Quileute with babies strapped to their backs, men sat down in front of their house flaps, sharpening knives or skinning dead animal pelts. Children ran back and forth playing amongst the bustle and small dogs followed them nipping at their tales. I immediately spotted two of the children as Kitchi and Huritt Wi, all snug in fur pelts while laughing gleefully as they ran from the yipping little puppies. Towards the center of the village was a fire pit ten times larger than the one in Nova and Omi's house, it was unused at the moment but I guessed that it was for large powwows or meetings between the chiefs council.

I could tell from the sounds of waves crashing on the shore that we were less than a hundred feet from the beach, which meant that we were right on the clearing next to the liquor store…or what will be the liquor store. I was so near home but yet I was years away.

I gulped; I was seriously starting to feel sick.

"Raven come along," Nova motioned, stopping next to the pit, "we will settle here."

I pushed my worried thoughts away and nodded, settling down next to Nova. I bent over slowly so I wouldn't fall over and she unstrapped my load from my back.

"Gee" I said turning to do the same for her, "Those are really heavy for only one basket."

"One basket?" she inquired looking at me funny.

"Yeah."

She laughed at that, then turned and lifted the lid off one. To my surprise it wasn't just one basket, but many different ones all stacked inside securely.

"Oh…" I trailed off staring at them while Nova continued to laugh and spread a dusty blanket for us to sit on.

"You're quite the funny girl Raven" Nova smiled, turning to me.

"Thanks, I don't try" I mumbled, plopping down on the ground.

"So Raven…" she said, her voice changing from pleasant suddenly to solemn, "You said you left the Makah tribe…right?"

I looked at her, "Yes…"

"Well…I had a question…"

I felt my stomach clench, suddenly worried my cover was blown, was that why she looked at me so strangely yesterday?

"Yes?" I inquired, focusing all my attention to her.

"Well…how did you manage…t-to lose your clothes?" she asked, her eyes wide and her cheeks blushing a deep red.

Damn she's like a native Bella Swan.

"Oh…is that why you looked at me like that yesterday?"

She titled her head and cocked her brow a little, "err, yes…I was rather confused by your story."

I laughed in relief glad that she hadn't been too perceptive. What would it do to the future if I told them the truth?

"What's so funny?" she asked, her lips twitching a little.

"Nothing" I answered, wiping a stray tear.

After a bit I finally calmed down, and then looked at Nova. She was still staring at me like I was insane, but also like she was still waiting for an answer. I sighed and scratched the back of my neck, then told her the first thing that popped into my head.

"I was taking a bath and…er…I lost them."

"You lost them?"

"Yes…I hung them from a branch with my satchel while I washed in a brook…and then when I looked they were gone" I rambled, looking away from her eyes.

"Huh…I see."

"Someone must have stolen them." I added.

"This was after you left the Makah?"

"Well yes…I was halfway here."

"Oh. That is very strange Raven. Why didn't you just go back for more clothing?"

"I um got so far over here I felt it would be a waste to go back."

"So you just planned to walk here without clothes? Raven you do know it gets very cold here…and someone besides Uta and Kai could have seen you" she frowned at me.

"I did, I know it was a poor plan, I guess I wasn't thinking too well, I thought maybe I could catch a wild buck and make a make-shift dress until I was able to find more suitable material…" I replied, still looking anywhere but her eyes.

"I didn't think Kai and Uta would find me before I had the chance…or that I would faint."I added.

"Well…okay. It's still very strange…" she laughed, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

I hesitated, "Yes… I know it is. Just don't tell anyone of it please?"

She looked turned to me sharply at that, "of course not, it is not my place."

With that she turned back to her baskets pulling some out to display in front of her while some people looked and decided to trade her.

We were doing this for about an hour, putting our trades in another basket she had set aside just for that purpose, when I finally gathered the courage to ask her what had been nagging me all day .

"Nova?"

"Mmm?" she answered, folding a leather skin.

"Why did you and Omi talk about me like that last night?"

She frowned at me, stopping her folding.

"Like what?"

"Like…I don't know…like I'm overstepping bounds" I kept my head down, staring at my hands like I'd just discovered them.

"We don't think that, Raven it's just that you have to remember it is not every day that a woman leaves her tribe…in fact it hasn't even been heard of…at least an unmarried woman that is…I can't imagine them letting you go as easy as you say they did."

"Oh…so it's a sexist thing then" I said in English under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing" I quickly answered, taking out another basket stack.

"Omi was just concerned for you; she doesn't want you to be punished by your chief if they send you back…"

"Send me back…?" I hadn't ever thought of that possibility, if the Quileute's decided they didn't want me here I was seriously screwed. Where the hell would I go? I mean damn it's not like I know how to get home, or can shift, I'd die within the week. And I certainly can't waltz right up to the Makah's and say I'm here feed me chicken and dumplings! They'd personally mail an arrow right up my tan ass.

If this thing with went badly with their council…I could kiss my humanity goodbye. Cus if it did I had one paw in the ground along with a dog hair blanket to keep me warm.

Nova gave me a small sympathetic smile and I didn't ask anything more after that, we continued to un-stack baskets until Omi finally approached us with what looked like dinner on her back.

"Hello" she said cheerfully, looking down at our spread, "What did you two acquire today?"

"Some new shells, furs, leathers and suede's. We'll be able to make her a new pair of boots and winter attire in no time" Nova grinned widely.

"I'm pleased" Omi chuckled, dropping her load then sitting by Nova. I was about to ask her what kind of catch she had when, a huge shadow fell over my entire body. Putting my hand up to my forehead to shield my eyes, I looked up to lock eyes with Yaha Uta. Cringing internally, I automatically moved back before I could stop myself. Omi and Nova on the other hand looked impassive, their features completely solemn and hard as rock.

"Are you ready woman?" he asked, folding his arms over his bare pectorals.

"R-Ready? For?"

"To go before the council."

"Right now?!" I almost shrieked.

"Yes, the chief requires your presence immediately."

"Uta I thought she was to be seen later today" Omi spoke up, starling me. Apparently she had talked to him on her own time.

"Yes I thought so too, but things change…you two should know this best of all."

Both Omi and Nova looked away at that, their pretty faces becoming caught up in thought. I wondered what Yaha Uta meant when he said that, but couldn't stew on it too much because he grabbed my arm and launched me to my feet. I growled at him in annoyance.

So this is what it felt to be human and manhandled by a wolf. Guess I know now why Swan didn't appreciate it too much.

"Come along, this way" Yaha Uta walked ahead of me at human pace, his suede and loincloth pants rustling as he moved. I looked back at Nova and Omi once more before I followed, their reassuring smiles taking the edge off my nerves.

I half ran to catch up with him, looking at the people around me and seeing for the first time they were indeed staring at me, I felt myself shrink a bit as I walked faster, trying to ignore their wide eyed stares.

"Oof!" I grumbled, bouncing off of Uta's back when he stopped midstride. I'd been so caught up in walking fast I hadn't thought to watch where I was going.

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting out an arm to steady me. I nodded and looked around me, noticing we were in front of the largest plankhouse I'd ever seen. It had to have been half the size of my garage and twice the size of the Black's living room.

"This is huge!" I said without thinking, covering my mouth immediately after.

Oy with the English slip-ups. I was just asking for a death sentence.

Uta looked at me weirdly for a minute before shaking his head. "You're very strange woman."

I pouted at that, "My name isn't woman it's Le- I mean Raven."

Uta's eyes flashed for a moment before he spoke, making me wonder if he caught my little error.

"I know that" he said softly, looking down at me with glowing brown eyes, "I just find that I like calling you woman best."

Before I could ask him what he meant by that he extended a hand towards the flap, his gaze never leaving mine. My heart sped up a moment, nerves getting the best of me, as I faced what could be my undoing. Mustering up my courage I broke eye contact immediately, and rushed towards the flap, opening it hesitantly as I stepped inside.

* * *

**A/N:** **MUST READ GUYS!**: Hey guys I decided since authors notes are really boring an no one likes reading them anyway, I'd only post them when absolutely necessary. So if you see one on the bottom of an upcoming chapter, please don't ignore it because it's important. I won't be calling Leah by her substitute Quileute name 'Bayak' in here because it sounds really ugly to me for some reason. I mean no disrespect it's just I like what I like and I like the English version of 'Bayak' which is of course 'Raven'(she won't be called Raven the whole story Taha Aki calls her Leah soon enough). I'll also use a little bit of Quileute words along the way too because I feel it should be in here, even though everyone really is speaking Quileute it's just English to you guys. Kind of like the movie Valkyrie it started in German then went to English. You get the picture okay nuff babbling, see you awesome people next week when Leah finally meets the big chief himself ;). Any questions PM me and remember every time you hit review a fairy is born in Neverland.

(Oh and Plankhouses are real! Quileute's and Indians in the northwest used them. Look it up people ;) )

Little linkage for Beyond Time by TKgel she's an amazing writer! Go check her story out!

s/5755522/1/Beyond-Time


	4. Chapter 3 I'm Somewhere I belong

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own or claim to own anything; all characters belong to the great and powerful Stephanie Meyer.

**Thanks to the lovely Lolabean for Pre-Reading this chappy!**

Theme song: Somewhere I belong by Linkin Park

* * *

**THE THIRD WIFE**

**Chapter 3**

**I'm somewhere I belong**

I straightened my spine as soon as my foot touched the loose earth of the enormous plank house. Immediately my gaze zeroed in on a group of men all sitting around the fire and staring at me. I swallowed and let out a small squeak when Uta suddenly appeared behind me and nudged me forward. The men continued to stare at me, their expressions solemn as they passed around a long pipe to one another, filling the air with smoke. Only one man in particular refused it, dominating the rest with his authority. He was an older man, possibly in his early 50's with long silver and black hair that rested on his broad shoulders.

Could this be the man of legend itself?

For some reason my mind couldn't quite accept that it could. Appearance wise he fit the part perfectly, but something was off. I never imagined our most legendary ancestor looking so…human.

"Step forward woman" he said with authority in his voice, his eyes not giving away anything.

I swallowed again and stepped closer, pushing my hair off my shoulder then stopping when I realized how long it was.

Perfect moment to wish I had a mirror.

"How was it that you were found?" he asked, his brown eyes traveling up and down my body in appraisal.

"I...I was found by Yaha Uta and his brother." I stuttered, suddenly feeling very intimidated, something which almost never happened.

"She was wandering the forest, Niyoko, Omi and Nova say she is from the Makah tribe."

_Niyoko? _

_I knew he couldn't be Taha Aki!_

_But if this man wasn't him…who was?_

_Was he even here like they'd said he'd be?_

Before I could think about it any further a huge stir ripped out amongst the once pin drop silent men.

"She is a Makah! She's their problem to deal with!"

"Send her back!"

"The Makah's will make war with us if we keep her!"

"As if they could win anyway?!"

"Our village doesn't need another Makah to feed!"

"SILENCE!"

A loud deep otherworldly voice permeated the room out of nowhere, immediately everyone shut their mouths and turned their gaze off to the right side of the room, almost directly behind me and Uta.

Slowly I turned my head and watched as a man even taller than Jacob stepped out from the shadows.

Powerful grace abiding strong measured movements, led all the way up to what I could only describe as the most beautiful human being I had ever seen. Deep inside me something clenched and unfurled as I stared at him, making my mouth go completely dry. I could automatically see the resemblance between Jacob and him, from his strong angled jaw line, muscular chin and chiseled chest to his hard muscled thighs, making him seem impossibly bigger. His nose was narrow, where Jakes was a bit flatter and wider, and it pointed at its tip, his lips were full and pink slightly parted over straight white teeth. The biggest semblance lied in the long narrowness of his forehead leading into high cheekbones. I was so caught up in the rest of his face that when I finally locked my gaze over his eyes, I almost choked.

The eyes looking back at me were unlike any eyes I ever seen in my life. Whereas most natives have brown or hazel eyes, his were as grey as rain and as pale as moonlight, piercing and daunting behind their sockets, almost as if they were seeing inside my soul.

In that moment those same eyes had me gawking like a lovesick teenager.

Fuck he's beautiful…

"What is your name woman?" he drawled deeply, his perfect white teeth clicking together as he spoke evenly, his eyes never leaving mine even for a minute.

"Le-Raven…" I half whispered, half stuttered when I saw his gaze narrow slightly.

_Crap…wolves could always smell lies…I'm in deep shit._

He said nothing for a moment, his vision still locked on mine intensely. After a beat he finally stepped forward towards me then hesitated, stopping completely in his tracks. Then shaking his head he turned and walked to the flap entrance pausing on his way out.

"She stays. See to it that Omi and Nova keep her in their care Uta."

And then he was gone.

The men around me grumbled amongst themselves once more, and I could hear them shift and move around behind me as my eyes stayed trained on the doorway.

What the hell just happened…?

Holy crap…it was him…it was…

A hot palm connected with my shoulder and I almost jumped out of my skin.

"What the fuck!" I yelled in English, grabbing my chest. Uta just raised a brow at me while the other men grew silent a moment, staring at our exchange.

"Are you ready to leave woman?" He asked gently, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes…" I gasped out, willing my racing heart to calm down. Fuck maybe being human again wasn't all that cracked up…

I mean I couldn't hear for shit, I don't like being surprised damn it.

"Follow me" he commanded, lifting the flap and letting me walk out ahead of him first.

The cool air hit me like a brick as I realized how fast and how dark it'd become. The village was now quiet, and smoke came out from the top of most of the plank houses in site, leaving me to wonder for a moment which one _he_ stayed in. I was quickly pulled away from that thought when Uta suddenly twirled around in a blur to face me.

"What words did you speak in there? What do they mean?"

Uh…huh?

"What words?" I asked, raising my brows in confusion.

"The ones you just shouted at me, what do they mean?" he pressed, taking a step closer.

Fuck…what do I tell him?

"Um…I made them up…they mean…stop scaring me…?" I said in a question.

"Oh…" he trailed off, studying me a moment.

"Why do you make up words?"

Oy, why do you ask so many fucking questions UTA!

"Because, I like to…its fun?" Again I said in a question.

"Oh…" he said again, this time biting on his lower lip in thought.

"Will you teach some to me?"

I stared at him stunned. He wants to learn English?

"Sure…I guess…"

"Good" he smiled a dazzling smile at me, then turned on his heel and walked ahead. I followed behind still in a bit of shock.

Weird…

****TTW****

Later that night I couldn't sleep.

Omi and Nova hadn't asked any questions once I'd came in, only nodding in agreement once Uta told them I'd be staying with them. After that we ate dinner in silence and went to bed.

I tossed for about an hour before I gave up any hope at passing out. I couldn't stop thinking about those eyes…he didn't look anything like I'd imagined. I thought he'd be so much older but he was so young…not a day over 25.

I ran fingers through my long hair and gasped when I saw how long it was. Down to my back like it used to be before I started chopping it when I'd turned. I smiled in remembrance…this was the person I knew. I sat up a bit, looking over my shoulder to see if everyone was asleep, and when I was convinced they were, I stood up and tiptoed to the flap, grabbing a fur on my way out.

When the cold air hit me it hit me hard. I shivered in my boots, wondering how _he_ could stand it. Earlier I'd asked Uta before he left, where Taha Aki, _still felt weird to say_, went when he left so suddenly.

He simply responded "he's walking amongst the spirits."

Oh yeah that narrows it. Bitch why can't you just say he went for a fucking walk?

Damn voodoo talking spirit shit.

Sighing to myself I made my way down to the small creek hidden inside the wood I'd gone to since I was a child. Just because all my former landmarks weren't built as of yet, didn't mean I didn't know this land like the back of my hand.

The moon shone brightly above me, lighting up the meadow of tall grass I was crunching through. I looked around myself in wonderment; taking in the beauty of what was…La Push was never as beautiful as it is now. Not carved and gutted by buildings and roads, or polluted with trash and chemicals. No wonder my ancestors fought so hard to keep this land.

It was sacred in the way the spirits made it. Untouched.

I could hear the creek before I saw it, excitement and nerves creeping up my back as I approached, would I look different? Was I in a different body? Would I look like me?

Only one way to know for sure.

Slowly I kneeled down beside the creek, and then leaned over my forearms so I could look at my reflection in the water. The moon reflected against the ripples and slowly I could see it still as I looked down.

It was me. I let out a laugh of relief as I touched my face.

Everything was the same. Or at least the same as it was before I became a wolf. My hair was long again, reaching the center of my back, and the tiny scar I used to have on my chin reappeared. I was me again. The old me, the one who was soft and round in places that had become solid and muscled. The me who had flaws and clean nails, instead of the one who was flawless with dirt cracked cuticles.

I was _Leah_ again.

"Hello old friend…" I whispered, touching my reflection in the water and laughing when it blurred.

I could get used to being here…being _Leah_ the girl again. Or Raven the girl anyway.

This time when I cut myself, I didn't automatically heal.

This time when I would run, I wouldn't be in Canada in twenty minutes.

This time when I wrestled a man, I wouldn't have to _let_ them win.

And this time when my monthly cycle was due to come…I wouldn't have that gut wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach knowing that other women could have what I couldn't.

Because now I could have it too.

I could be normal again in place where no one knew me as Leah the harpy, the girl who's stuck loving a man who could never be hers.

I could start over.

I could be happy again!

Smiling to myself I jumped to my feet and twirled in the moonlight, my soft white suede dress glinting against my skin while I hug myself. In that moment I was the happiest I had been in over a year.

Finally…my prayers had been answered.

Suddenly I felt an electric pull…like two magnets coming together.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you tis dangerous to be in the forest at night…'Raven'."

I gasped loudly and almost fell over my legs, snapping my head towards the direction _that _voice had come from.

Leaning against a pine in all his naked glory was the man of legend himself, brownish black choppy hair glittering against the moonlight and his eerie grey eyes glowing from the shadows.

"I…I…." I stuttered, my mouth going dry at the sight of his nudity. I raked my eyes over his perfectly cut form, rippling abs connected to chiseled lickable hipbones forming an indented v all the way down to powerful cut thighs, and back up to bulbous arms and pecs. I was so caught up with the rest of him, that when my sight finally fell on his cock I almost had a cardiac arrest.

Holy shit he's fucking HUGE.

Wetness pooled between my legs automatically and I wanted to die of embarrassment when I clearly saw his nostrils flare from where he was.

_He could fucking smell me. Of course._

Cue death. Death is not here at the moment please take a message.

Ugh.

Smirking slightly, he took a step toward me, the tendons in his legs bunching and spreading as he moved closer.

I swallowed hard and backed up an inch, berating myself harshly when I saw a sudden gleam reach his eye.

Big mistake.

"Tsk, tsk 'Raven'…" he whispered, clicking his tongue gently.

_Crap I want that tongue between my legs…oh my god Leah shut the fuck up he's stalking you like prey!_

"Never ever try to run from me 'Raven' or else…"

_Crap, I knew he'd catch my mistake with my name…damn wolf senses…_

By now he was standing in front of me, and the electricity that passed through me at his closeness was insane, I'd never been so attracted by someone…not even Sam.

Or frightened for that matter.

_The man knows I'm a liar._

"Or else what…?" I whimpered, leaning my head back to look at him.

He grinned in Cheshire cat manner, his canines pointing out drastically.

"You might just get bitten."

A shiver ran through my body at his words, and my eyes closed involuntarily.

Fuck how I wanted him to touch me.

How I _needed_ him to touch me.

After a minute I opened my eyes again, and found that he'd moved even closer now, his bright grey eyes now dark and hooded as he stared down at me.

"But then again maybe…you want to be bitten…" he whispered huskily, his gaze locking on my mouth.

Slowly he leaned over me, and I tipped my head back to meet him, gasping as his heated lips brushed over mine gently before finally locking with them. Instantly I felt Electricity spark between us as he gently stroked his tongue over my bottom lip and I automatically opened my mouth to him, moaning softly when he plunged inside.

I could feel his big calloused hands running down the length of my shoulders, tracing my ribs until they settled hotly on my ass pulling me roughly against his hard body, his scorching rock of an erection pushing into my stomach.

_Holy shit Holy shit Holy shit HOLY SHIT!_

I was so wrapped up in him, that when he finally pulled back I was panting like a bitch in heat, my hips beginning to move against him with their own accord. He just chuckled at me gently, running a finger down the side of my face.

"So beautiful...the spirits couldn't have made a lovelier creature…"

I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, my body singing internally. Holy shit this was happening…

But as soon as his touch had started, it ended just the as quick.

When I opened my eyes, once more I was staring at an empty meadow. The man known as Taha Aki gone. I began to see remnants of purple and pink sunlight peek over the horizon as dawn crept in slowly.

I looked around and felt my heart sink.

Where did he go?

****TTW****

Half of me felt like I'd imagined it.

The other half said shut the fuck up; your imagination isn't that creative.

Throughout the day I couldn't concentrate on anything but that kiss…the way it felt…the way his hands felt on my hips…

How hard he was…

_UGH! Leah! Get a hold of yourself! The man is a bajillion years old, not to mention he's your alphas great grand pappy! _

I felt my inner Edna Mogues standing on her counter beating the shit out of me with a newspaper, screaming; _PULL YOURSELF TOGETHA!_

Kissing him is not your job! That's his future third wife's job and that's not you Leah!

But then…

Why couldn't I stop thinking about him…?

And why do I keep feeling like I need to see him… like I need air?

_Fuck Leah you're losing your mind, one minute you're in love with Sam the next your obsessing over someone else! Make up your damn mind! The third wife is his imprint; once he meet's her he'll dump you just like Sam did!_

"Ow!" Kitchi whined, rubbing the top of his head where I'd dropped a basket of fish on it by accident.

"Oh I'm sorry Kitchi" I apologized, rubbing the small of his forehead.

"It is fine; I've got the hardest head in the village! Uta told me so" he grinned, picking up the basket and handing it to me.

I laughed at him and ruffled his hair, causing him to squeal in protest and laughter, and then run away.

Nova greeted me cheerfully as I stepped inside her warm plank house. She was half bending over the fire pit, using birch and two slanted rocks to start a fire for dinner. She took the basket of fish I'd handed her; _courtesy of the trade bargain I'd made earlier,_ and motioned for me to sit on the thick fur pelt that covered a span of the dirt floor next to the fire.

"How much leather cord did you trade?" she asked, slapping a fish over a large flat stone and plunged her knife expertly into its side.

"About two arms length" I answered, since I couldn't specify in inches.

Being that inches didn't exist as of yet.

I think.

"Good. I'm very pleased with your trade." she grinned, a strand of hair falling in front of her face while she moved quickly to degut another fish.

I half smiled at her then looked down at my booted feet, dusting a bit of dirt off them.

"Do you want to tell me what's on your mind Raven?" she asked, still concentrating on the fish.

I glanced up at her in surprise. Was I that transparent?

I sighed and ran fingers through my hair, resting my chin on my knees.

"Nova…have you ever had…a man before?"

Finally Nova looked up from where she was, a frown marring her features.

"Once…why do you ask Raven?"

I bit my lip and looked down, "I'm just thinking…"

"Yes?"

What do I tell her? _"Hey Nova, Have you ever traveled back in time and kissed someone who's supposed to be your leaders Grandpa, then scolded yourself for doing it cus you could be messing with some serious cosmic voodoo, but yet you know that he won't ever feel that way about you because he's destined to be with someone else only to not really care because somehow you feel connected to his ass?"_

Ugh I really was a stupid selfish bitch.

What if his true imprint doesn't accept him because of me?

I could be changing the whole course of history here.

Crap…

I sighed, "Never mind."

Nova stared at me for a minute, still frowning, and then eventually went back to her work.

I stood up after a beat, then dusted the back of my dress off and decided to head outside to help Omi weave blankets.

"He was supposed to be my husband. But it was not meant to be…and before you ask yes I loved him. Sometimes things happen in life that confuses us…and we don't understand why. But the spirits always have our destinies written for us. Whatever your destiny Raven…if he is meant for you, you will have him."

I paused against the doorway for a moment, letting her words sink in.

Whatever reason I was here…I was here. And for whatever reason be it, I made out with the same man who inspired our legends so deeply.

Because what happened between me and him last night wasn't by accident…

That spark between us was not all in my head.

What if maybe…I was his imprint?

_Sure Leah, and while you're at it, maybe your whole life is an act of fiction inspired by a writer who had a dream about a vampire who glittered._

I sighed internally.

_Get real._

"So what you're saying is to let things run its course, and don't question it?"

"In a way. Yes."

When I turned around again Nova was starting on a new fish, the moment passed. Nodding to myself I stepped outside slowly, gathering my wits about me.

I was still in thought as I approached the river, when suddenly I felt it. That magnetic pull.

He was here…somewhere…

I twisted my body around, looking for him anywhere I could but was disappointed when I only found an old woman.

Her blue eyes smiled back at me silently, staring intently.

I shifted uneasily, and gave her a nod turning to walk away.

"He watches you."

I twisted on my heel so fast I almost fell.

"What?"

The old woman cocked her to the side, "The one you seek without knowing why…he watches. He's here…all around you, his soul calls to you."

I stared back at her stupidly, tamping down the urge to tell her to stop talking like the sorting hat from Harry Pothead.

"I don't understand" I groaned, rubbing a hand down my face.

The old woman just smiled back gently, walking past me gracefully, her long braid dragging behind her.

"You will in time…_Leah_."

I froze in place as she disappeared into the forest, my mouth going dry.

_How the fuck does she knows my name?_

* * *

**A/N: MUST READ!** Some of you guys had some questions which of course I'm happy to answer, but a lot of you are signed in as guests so I can't PM you! So I have to answer you here I suppose;

**Q: Will Taha Aki imprint on Leah?**

A: Well guys, in the original story of the third wife, she's known as the first imprint ever. So I think that should cover that question if not you'll find out soon enough ;)

**Q: Is Leah really no longer a wolf?**

A: The answer is yes. In order for Leah to serve her purpose in the past she NEEDS to be human, just like in the present Leah needs to be a wolf to serve her purpose there. But I'm getting ahead of myself that's later on…

**Q: Is Omi really Quileute?**

A: Yes actually Omi is Quileute but she's also one of the original spirit warrior's descendants. So it doesn't make her supernatural but she's not all normal either. You'll find out a lot more about Omi and Nova's origins later on in the story.

**Q: What's Taha Aki going to think about Leah being treated like Crap by her wolfpack?**

A: Hey now can't answer too many questions ya'll are just gunna hafta find out!

**x) muhahaha here's my question for you; can you guys guess who the old lady is? **

**Next update is on wed, remember every time you hit review a fairy is born in Neverland! **


	5. Chapter 4 I don't have a Choice

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own or claim to own anything; all characters belong to the great and powerful Stephanie Meyer.

**Thanks to the lovely Lolabean for pre-reading!**

Theme Song: Poison and Wine by The Civil Wars

* * *

**THE THIRD WIFE**

**Chapter 4**

**I don't have a choice but I still choose you**

_Fuck, fuck, fuckety, fuck!_

_She knows who I am damn it! If everyone else finds out, I'll be thrown to the wolves for being a liar!_

_No pun intended._

_Shit they can't know where I'm from; if they do, it could mess with the space time continuum or something! _

_Wait…_

_How _does _she know who I am…?_

I was still frozen where I was at the side of the river, a million thoughts crossing my mind all at once. This couldn't be possible, I'm from the future, no one but me should know that my name is Leah, and I don't ever remember meeting a blue eyed old lady with a long ass braid in 2011.

_Unless…_

_What if she was like my spirit guide or some crap? Someone sent to help me figure out why I was here and to make sure I didn't mess stuff up! Kinda like Al and Sam from quantum leap, only 'cept she's like magical and Al is a hologram._

_Ugh you're such a fucking nerd Leah…_

_Shit._

_I had to go talk to her…._

I took off before I could even think about, speeding back towards the village. I ignored the magnetic throb in my chest as I ran, my brain focusing on one thing at the moment.

_There's only but so much weirdness my mind could handle in one day, and that was going to have to wait till later._

The village was bustling with people this afternoon, most of them gathered round the large fire pit to sell and trade goods. I spotted Uta across from me, wrestling a man twice his size and losing all the same. The man looked similar to Uta and Kai, the same long hair and strong facial features, but his eyes were a glowing greenish amber color. For a minute I stopped running and forgot what I was supposed to be doing as I watched them play, staring at them in wonder.

Behind them Kai and three other men watched, laughing as Uta tried to gain the upper hand by licking the bigger man's face. That only earned him a punch to the gut, taunts and booming laughter. Finally one of them noticed me watching and nudged Kai, whispering in his ear while he stared at me. Kai automatically stopped laughing and looked around, his gaze narrowing when he spotted me. The other men noticed too and also stopped laughing, their glowing amber green eyes falling on me, while one of them who were closest to Uta, kicked the bigger man who had him in a headlock, to get his attention.

Suddenly I felt very uncomfortable as six pairs of glowing eyes glared at me, whispering to one another.

I dropped my gaze to the loose dirt, embarrassment flooding through me like a hot wave of lava.

_Shit, what am I doing?_

_I'm supposed to be finding that old woman, and instead I'm standing here like some kind of perv!_

Trying to avoid their gaze, I quickly walked away, focusing on my task once more. I searched every face as I walked, hoping to somehow catch a glimpse of her somewhere, but was disappointed when I realized she was nowhere in sight.

_Damn it that old lady was fast! _

"Are you following me?"

I almost peed on myself. Damn it, it was going to take a while getting used to being normal and not hearing people sneak up on me again.

I turned my head slowly to my right and expelled a deep breath when I saw the old woman staring up at me cautiously, her brow perked with interest.

"Well, are you going to answer me or not, _Leah_?"

"Sssh!" I almost yelled, putting my fingers to my lips as I stepped closer.

"Don't say that so loud, they'll hear!" I looked back at Uta, and the other men, sighing with relief when I spotted them caught up in wrestling again.

The old woman just paused a moment and stared hard at me, her expression glazed. Then her face changed drastically and she smiled, motioning me with her finger to follow her.

"My name is Myona…come with me."

I stood there for about a second like an idiot, and then finally jogged after her, ignoring the distinct looks people gave me as I passed by.

Finally when we were almost on the outskirts of the village, the old woman stopped in front of a small plank house.

The house was old to say the least, the wood was beginning to rot in places, and I doubted it fit more than one person for occupancy, but it was cozy and cute, with daffodils aligning the entire footage.

"Well are you coming in or not child? I don't have all day." Myona chided, poking her head out from behind the large flap.

Ducking my head to stand inside the small dirt floor room, I quickly spotted her sitting down on a bearskin mat, throwing what looked like herbs into the fire. Slowly thick clouds of smoke began to rise from the hearth until a large blue flame sparked to life, illuminating the confined space.

"Go ahead and ask…I know you are dying to ask me." She whispered her eyes closed tightly.

Swallowing hard, I knelt down beside her, glancing up at her face. She looked tired…but at the same time she looked serene.

"How did you know my name? I mean my real name?"

"Ah. That is all you wish to ask? I thought you had questions of the great one."

_Great one? Taha Aki? What's he got to do with anything at the moment?_

"He has _everything_ to do with everything that is happening, _Leah._" She sighed, answering my unspoken question.

"I don't…"

"Understand? You are a smart girl _Leah_…I have seen it…you already know what is happening, but yet you choose to remain ignorant, figure it out _Leah_…you _know_…I don't have to tell you why you are here."

_Seen it? Seen what? Fuck my brain hurts._

She must have sensed my frustration, because she immediately turned to me, opening her eyes.

"I have seen you Leah, you five hundred years from now…that is how I know your name, that is how I know who you are, and that is how I know you are meant for our last great spirit warrior."

_Wait a minute._

_Hold the phone._

_She can see into the future? She's seen me? She's seen my wolf?_

_What the fuck is she talking ABOUT?! HOW THE HELL AM I _MEANT_ FOR HIM? I'M NOT EVEN HIS IMPRINT!_

_Am I?_

Suddenly it dawned on me…the magnetic pull…his kiss…how I felt like I needed him every minute since I first locked eyes with him…

_Holy shit…he did imprint on me…_

_That means that I'm the…I'm the…_

_The Third wife._

"But...but how is this possible?!" I squeaked, swiveling around to gape at her.

"You asked the spirits for guidance Leah…this is how they give it. This is your destiny. Your soul matches his in every way…he is what you would call 'imprint'"

"But if I'm his imprint…that means I-"

I stopped mid sentence as I the story I'd heard once, not too long ago played over in my head and Old Quil's frail voice came to mind.

"_Then the third wife did something the cold woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart…"_

I felt myself quickly pale.

_That's why I was here._

_That's why I came to the past, why I'm human again, why I'm imprinted on._

_Because I know about __**everything**__. And the only way for the third wife to save her family was to give her life._

_A life she knew from the start would come to an end._

_This was my fate._

_Fuck…I was going to die._

"Leah!"

I flinched slightly as the old woman clapped her hands in front of my face. The look on her face was worrisome.

"Are you well? I called your name thrice, but you did not answer, you seemed to be in a daze…"

I looked up into her face, my whole body numb as old Quil's words played over and over in my head.

"_She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart…"_

"How much into the future have you seen?"

Myona cocked her head a moment, as if to think on what I said.

"Enough."

"Huh" I snorted, pulling my arms above my head, hearing my bones click with a satisfying 'crack'.

"Leah…our future is written for us….but in the end it all supersedes on the choices we make…that is our fate Leah…not what we know will happen, but what we _choose_ to _make _happen."

With that, she rose to her feet, and lifted the flap, pausing to say something over her shoulder.

"_You always have a choice Leah…"_

****TTW****

The sky shook and grumbled, as rain poured out from the heavens with a vengeance. While most of the village was inside their houses…I myself was still outside.

After Myona left, I'd stumbled outside into the forest, dazed and confused.

This can't be real…in two seconds I'd wake up from this crazy dream, and I'd be back home in La push with Jared yelling at me and Seth reminding me to fix his tiles.

Fuck…

For the first time in a really long ass time…I wanted to go home.

I missed my mom, I missed Seth, hell I even missed Paul and his grumpy dick self…

"Guess I don't really belong here either…" I whispered to myself, brushing away a stray tear that was mixed with another heavy rain droplet.

By now I was soaked to the bone. My suede shift sticking heavily to my skin, and my boots completely muddied. I knew by staying out here I'd probably get sick as crap, being human and all. But I couldn't seem to find it in me to care enough about anything to move.

All I could think about was…_death_.

What would happen to my mom? To Seth? Are they even looking for me? Is my body still there? God this was a mess…

"You know most people go inside when it rains…but then again I don't suppose you're like most people…"

My heart tugged as soon as he spoke, the magnetic connection snapping into place once more as he sat beside me underneath the willow, his large body towering mine.

"And most people also know not to intrude on someone's privacy as well…but then again I don't suppose you're like most people" I grumbled back, folding my arms around my legs.

He chuckled, leaning back against the tree "You have a point _Raven_.".

For the first time since he sat, I allowed myself to peek at his relaxed form. In the light I could see the intricate form of his tattoos, winding down his back into his biceps. His chiseled body was covered in raindrops, even the black suede pants he wore were soaked, and his mid-length hair was slicked back against his head.

Shit why did he hafta look so freakin delicious and I looked like a damned freak of nature?!

Ugh. Now I remember what I hated about being normal.

"So when are you going to tell me your real name?"

I paused a moment and glanced up at his beautiful searching face. His gaze was soft, gray eyes mellow and adoring. I'd seen that look so many times on the guys who'd imprinted I knew it by heart…but this was the first it'd ever been aimed at _me. _It felt so…right. I couldn't help but get lost in him; he was so beautiful, and drawing.

How could this God be meant for me?

I mean…I hated imprinting…but now…

"I…my name is Raven…" I whispered, still enthralled by those glowing grays.

He said nothing in return, just tilting his head at me pensively. I couldn't help but avert my eyes. I didn't like lying to him. I felt the pain in my chest physically…it was like ripping my heart out. I winced and rubbed at my chest to make it go away.

_Damn…_

"Why do you lie to me?" he said quietly, his voice sad and somber. My heart clenched hard at his words, the magnetic bond tightening.

I sighed and closed my eyes, biting my lower lip to keep my emotion in. I felt so guilty…I was lying to the one person who mattered more than anyone…I had to tell him the truth.

"Just tell me….please…I have to know….please" he pleaded, his voice cracking.

The air in my lungs dissipated as if on cue. Fuck I couldn't lie anymore…it hurt to hurt him.

I swallowed, fear creeping up my spine.

"My…my real name is…Leah…And I'm not really a Makah."

"Who are you then?"

I opened my eyes slowly, and sighed internally when I saw no anger, but pure curiosity. He looked at me like there was nothing more interesting on this planet but me, and that was putting it mildly.

_Crap…how do I explain without looking psycho?_

"Uh…well…-"

"Papa look!"

Little Wi ran down the hill towards us, puddles of rain splashing against his little booted legs, and Kitchi followed behind him, both wearing huge grins on their faces as they held up their latest catch. Two rabbits and a raccoon hung from Kitchi's shoulders, while Wi tried to carry a basket of fish bigger than him.

I smiled instantly when I saw them, their adorable little faces glowing even with water pelting them from every direction.

"Papa look what we caught all by ourselves, Omi didn't even help us a little! Well maybe she caught some fish, but papa lookkkkkk!" Wi said all at once, jumping up and down so much water splashed his father in the face.

Taha aki smiled at them, wiping the excess water off his face as he held out his hand to look at their first attempt at catch. Kitchi puffed out his chest proudly and Wi giggled in excitement as their father looked it over and praised them.

"Hach" he whispered, 'good' in Quileute. Then he carefully he draped the rabbits and raccoons over the fish in the basket and lifted it into his arms, and Wi onto his shoulders.

Wi giggled loudly and hung onto his father's face, Kitchi in tow with his chest still puffed out. I laughed at how cute they all looked together, father and sons walking with the pile of kill like it was the greatest trophy in the world.

This was the first time in the days that I'd been here that I'd actually seen them together. In fact, this was the first time I'd ever seen the boys look this…_happy._

"Aren't you coming…Raven?" he winked, his body half turned towards me.

I felt my privates roar to life like a furnace receiving coal.

Damn him and those panty wetting looks.

Taha Aki Smirked down at me, clearly aware of his effect, and tilted his head for me to follow.

Pushing off my knuckles, I stood and sauntered over to them casually. The look he gave by accident didn't escape me either, as he watched my hips swing gently from side to side.

_Kudos for modern seduction. Wahaha._

He cleared his throat heavily, adjusting himself when he thought I wasn't looking. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying hard not to grin like an evil whore as we walked back towards the village.

The rain had eased up reasonably, only a light spray covering us. The boys chattered on, thankfully not noticing the underlying sexual tension between me and their father.

Every time I looked up, he was staring at me. His gray eyes completely dark and heedy. I swallowed hard at the lump in my throat as I willed myself to breathe normally, my need growing every second that passed.

Finally when we were outside Omi and Nova's plank house, he broke his gaze and focused on the boys a second, bending down to their level.

"Papa won't you come and have dinner? It'll be delicious, please Papa you never eat with us-"

"Yes papa please come!" Wi begged, wrapping his arms around his father's muscular neck.

"I can't boys, papa must go for the moment but I promise I'll be back and have dinner with you soon" he spoke gently, running his fingers through Wi's long hair, and wrapping an arm around Kitchi.

"But papa we never see you!" Kitchi whined, his tiny lip quivering as he stared at his father with big brown eyes.

"Kitchi that's not true, I always see you when I can" he soothed, wiping a stray tear from under Kitchi's eye.

"No you don't! You leave and we don't see you again for a long time! You never do anything with us papa why?!" Kitchi yelled, suddenly angry as he pulled away from his father's grasp.

"Kitchi please-"

"No! I hate you! You don't love us! You only love your wolves!"

"Kitchi-"

"NO!" Kitchi, yelled, pushing his father and wailing little brother away, then he ran out of site and into the forest.

"Spirits…"Taha Aki mumbled, under his breath, settling a sobbing Wi into my arms as Omi and Nova peeked out from behind the flap worry etched on their faces.

"I will be back, I have to find him…Le-Raven…" he corrected, giving the two women a glance.

"We'll talk" he shot out quickly before turning to run and phase mid air, his thick salt and pepper paws hitting the ground with a tremendous force.

_I'd never seen a wolf that big….not even an alpha…._

I froze completely in shock, while Omi and Nova tried to pry Wi off me, only making him close his chubby legs around me tighter.

After a moment I regained my bearings and waved them off, rubbing the center of Wi's back to calm him down, my head filled with so many thoughts I couldn't even comprehend them.

But there was only one that stood out to me the most.

_We'll talk, _he'd said.

_Fuck…how do I explain?_

* * *

To answer a small question one reader had:

**Why do I keep saying Taha Aki is Jacob's great grandfather when Leah is related to him too?**

The answer is **NO she is not related directly to Taha Aki.** If you look at her family tree and Twilight wiki it will tell you simply, that she has other family members (such as a distant cousin, or an aunt or uncle) that was interconnected with them. **She on the other hand has no direct connection with Taha Aki in a family sense whatsoever. **Jacob has the full on wolfy genes.

Odd isn't it? ;)

So please people, do your research! I would never make an incest story its icky xP

Proof for your palate: wiki/Clearwater_family

Look at Julia Littlesea it helps to understand after you see Collins mother's surname.

Shorter than normal Chappy, sorry don't worry next one is a BIG kicker ;)

Updates will be on wed from now on guys, remember every time you hit review a fairy is born in Neverland!


	6. Chapter 5 I'm so Addicted to You

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own or claim to own anything; all characters belong to the great and powerful Stephanie Meyer.

**Thanks to the lovely Lolabean for pre-reading!**

Theme Song: Addicted by Saving Able

**I think all of you were waiting for this one ;)**

* * *

**THE THIRD WIFE**

**Chapter 5**

**I'm so Addicted to You**

"Wake up woman."

I cracked open an eyelid, the early morning light from the ceiling flap blinding me momentarily. Uta was standing over me, his expression impassive.

I groaned a bit and rolled away from him, nudging a small soft little body that was entangled around my middle. Last night after his father left, Omi and Nova tried to pry Wi off of me, but I told them to leave him be. I didn't mind having him with me at all…and paying attention to him took my mind off the worries I had for Kitchi, and myself. I still had yet to figure an explanation that didn't make me sound completely insane.

"Woman, don't make me carry you, my father requires your presence."

_Shit, shit, shit. He wants his explanation!_

I rolled back towards him and looked up at him. Uta looked like a cross between irritated and amused, his large biceps crossed tightly over his naked chest.

"Come along, and make haste if you don't wish to wake up Wi before you leave."

"Where's Kitchi?"

"He's well and is staying with my father, now come on."

Sighing I sat up, swallowing the thick bile that arose in my throat. He was going to think I was crazy….well crazier than I must have already sounded on a daily bases.

I felt my self-conscious slap a hand down her face.

This was going to be impossible…and I couldn't lie anymore, it's not like he didn't already know I was lying but still…ugh.

_I'm so fucked. He's probably going to deny his imprint and put me in a hole with the lepers and crazy people like in Ben-Hur!_

"Woman! Hurry up!" Uta hissed, stopping my train of thought. At the moment it definitely resembled a freight train.

"Okay!" I hissed back, untangling Wi's little body from my own so I could stand.

I let out a loud **Oof! **When I was finally on my feet and Uta threw my shawl into my face.

"Hey!" I almost yelled, catching myself, when Wi stirred a bit.

"Come on" he whispered harshly, raising the flap to let himself out.

_Damn what's up his ass today, lately he hasn't been his usual chipper self…if you can call looking at me in amusement while yelling at me and freaking me out chipper._

"Wait up Uta not so fast!" I whispered, jogging to catch up with him. The village was still asleep, remnants of dawn lighting up the foggy midnight blue sky.

Uta just ignored me, continuing his pace as we walked towards the edge of the village, where the huge plank house was located.

"Uta!" I hissed, almost falling over when he stopped abruptly in his tracks.

Damned human body.

"What do you want with us woman?"

That threw me out of whack. _What?_

"Why are you here? Are you a shamen like Myona? Or are you simply here to ruin our family? Which is it?"

"Uta, I don't…"

"HOW do YOU have such a spell over my father?!" he yelled, freezing my blood in place as his glowing brown eyes, flashed with something greater.

"Uta I-"

"How've you bewitched him so? He was never this obsessed over anyone! Not even…not even..."Uta broke off suddenly, his eyes glazing over a moment before he turned away from me completely and cleared his throat.

I bowed my head a little, feeling his grief. The third wife was definitely not his mother…it seems like a lot of legend was distorted over the years…but whoever she was he still missed her, and was pained that someone could so easily take her place. That his father could forget her so fast and so suddenly…

Now I remembered what I truly hated about imprinting.

Cautiously I placed a palm over his shoulder, rubbing my thumb over his tensed muscle. Uta relaxed a little, his head dropping forward a bit.

"Uta…please believe I'm not here to take your mother's place…that was never my intention. I can't quite explain to you what happened but please know that I had nothing to do with it…I don't know why we have this connection…but I promise you I won't ever try act as if she never existed…I'm actually indebted to her…because if she didn't give birth to you, I'd probably still be lost in the forest…"

_Not to mention our tribe would probably be dead if wasn't for you figuring out how to kill the cold ones…_

I felt myself pale instantly as it hit me.

_The cold ones._

_Uta…_

_He was going to die soon…_

_Shit, I couldn't let that happen._

"Are you alright?" He asked me, his glowing eyes suddenly in my face.

I swallowed hard.

"I'll be fine…" I lowered my eyes to the ground ignoring his intense gaze. Of course he knew I was lying. But again what the fuck could I say?

Ugh explaining this shit was hard.

He studied me momentarily, before brushing it off, shrugging his shoulders. "Hm…Well…come on then…"

He took my arm carefully, walking with me instead of ahead of me this time.

Fuck I was going to have to sit down and try to remember every story Old Quil and Billy had told us. Apparently, remembering tiny snippets at a time wasn't working very well for me. I needed to remember and make note of all them, cancel out everything that was true so far, and that wasn't true.

Yeah I could do that. I made a mental sticky note that I was going to head back out to that willow on my own and do some brainstorming later today, and then chastised myself for not having done it earlier.

Uta lifted the flap slightly, the light from the fire inside illuminating the ground I stood on. Carefully I stepped inside the large room, looking around to study it for the first time.

The fire pit was ten times larger than Omi and Nova's, and the furs settled around it were twice as fluffy and exuberant as the ones I'd seen so far. Dried and salted fish hung from the ceiling alongside clay bowls baskets and knives. In the back of the room, a large flap that looked more like a curtain covered what must have been sleeping quarters.

_Where was Kitchi?_

"Welcome back…" a deep beautiful voice drawled, instantly snapping the magnetic pull in place.

Taha Aki was sitting down behind the fire pit gesturing me towards him, a large fur covered mantel that I didn't notice before was underneath him.

I looked behind me and noticed that instead of Uta disappearing this time, he was leaning against the wall in the far corner, glowing eyes staring out from the shadows.

Tilting my head, I nervously sauntered over to him, pulling my knees to my chest as I settled about a half a foot away.

I saw his arm twitch harshly for a second, then return to normal as if it'd never happened before he began to speak.

"I think you know why you're here…" He murmured, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as his grey eyes bore into mine.

"Yes…I think so" my voice cracking with anxiety.

Suddenly he was in front of me on his knees, arms extended out.

"I didn't mean to do it so suddenly in front of you, it slipped my mind, I would have never…Please…understand, I'd never hurt you, what I am…this is a part of me that I cannot change…but I'm still a man…and I've never felt resentment for what I've become until now…please…try to believe me…what I feel for you…I can't explain it…I…I'm enthralled by you…you're in my mind every moment…I cannot stop it…please…do not hate me…"

He bowed his head a bit, gently taking my fingers into his hand to kiss my knuckles.

"Do not _fear_ me…"

What the hell?! I thought he wanted me to explain where I came from, not this! Now he has my heart going into cardiac arrest from his sudden anxiety!

His pain was now _mine _too. Literally.

Shit imprinting was weird.

I pulled my fingers out of his grasp carefully, placing them back on his bicep when I saw him physically wince from the sudden gesture. Moving closer to him, I used my other hand to gently lift his chin, so I could look into his eyes.

Perfect glowing chips of moonlight stared back into mine, torture marring their beauty. I felt my heart clench and drop automatically, the pain emanating from him causing me to want to cry out.

And then like lightning had struck I knew…I had to tell him

"Listen to me…" I started shakily, my heart throbbing with physical pain.

"I'm not afraid of you…I…I'm not exactly what you think…even though I don't know what you think…"

He frowned a bit at that.

"I already knew what you were…before you shifted in front of me…" I half mumbled half huffed.

"But you said you're not Makah... did someone tell you…?"

I shook my head slowly, watching as his eyes widened.

"Are you…a shamen? Did the spirits send you? Is that why I feel this way…did you do this to me?" he whispered, pain in his accusation.

"What?! No, no! I would never…look I know because…I was like you too…or I will be" I whispered, pushing a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"I was once...am a shifter."

This made him back up instantly, horror slamming down like a vice over his face.

_Shit not the reaction I expected. I don't have cooties you know!_

"Who are you?!" he whispered, gripping the fur beneath him tightly.

"My name is Leah…and I'm from the f-future" I stammered, swallowing hard.

Time seemed to stop for a moment as he stared at me, the entire room growing eerily still.

"Well, Kai was right she is crazy-"

"Uta SILENCE!" his father roared, causing him shrink into himself.

I gulped hard, biting the inside of my cheek as he stared at me in a way I couldn't describe, my shawl falling off my shoulders as I shifted uncomfortably.

"Please…" I whimpered pathetically, "You have to believe me, I'll prove it!"

_Um hello earth to Leah YOU'RE GUNNA RUIN EVERYTHING!_

"Uta's the youngest of his brothers! Taha Wi is the oldest, you became a shifter because you asked the great wolf if he could make room for you! The Makahs are always one step away from war because they fear you! Um, um UTLAPA WAS YOUR GREATEST ENEMY!" I yelled all at once, trying hard not to say something they didn't already know, but hadn't talked with me about yet.

Taha Aki just stared at me, completely stunned, with a bit of amusement on his face.

Uta on the other hand had the biggest scowl I had ever seen.

"I bet Omi and Nova told her all this-

"Uta get out." Taha Aki said quietly.

"But Father-

"I said LEAVE!" he roared, on his feet in a blur.

"You can communicate with each other in your wolf forms!" I shouted suddenly, making them freeze in their tracks.

_Ah. Bingo. Something they didn't tell anyone else._

"You can speak to each other in your minds when you phase in!"

Taha Aki looked at me with big eyes, while Uta's mouth was somewhere on the ground.

_Not so crazy huh UTA!_

"How do you…but it's impossible…not even Myona could know of this…she can sense bonds and see the future…but she does not read minds…" he gaped, still frozen in place.

"It's like I said…I will be or was once like you…I'm not of this time…I'm from the future."

Taha Aki stared at me a moment longer, while Uta still hadn't closed his mouth. I was seriously beginning to think that he was having a seizure when his father turned to him.

"Uta leave. Now. And do **not** speak of this to your brothers." He said with such authority that I knew it was an alpha order.

For the first time since I'd said I knew about speaking in wolf form Uta finally moved, closing his mouth instantly and walking out of the Plank house without another word.

He slowly turned back to me after Uta had left, sizing me up with glowing grey eyes.

"Explain to me everything. Now."

So I did. I told him of how I became a wolf, how I was the only female in my pack, how my first love left me for my best friend due to imprinting, _He shook so hard when I mentioned Sam for a minute I thought he was going to explode next to me_, then he asked what was 'imprinting' and of course I went into a whole other explanation of how the spirits run their own personal matchmaking business, thus explaining to him why he felt so connected to me. He seemed to be pleased with that explanation, and didn't question it further. Then I explained to him how I woke up here, how I drank myself into a stupor and how I've been here ever since.

"So there's one last thing I don't understand…" he said, shifting to lie down on his side, his sculpted muscles bunching as he did so. I watched in fascination for a moment, and then looked back up at his face to see he was indeed smirking at me.

I frowned at him, and rolled my eyes, leaning back on my hands. "Yes?"

He smiled, "How did you know all those things about me? Meaning, Utlapa, and…everything else you sputtered out?"

I gave him a half smile. "Stories."

"You mean to tell me that many moons have passed and they still speak of us?"

"Well we had too…there was so many shifters after you that the stories of how we came to be needed to be passed down the line. We just didn't expect it all to be true when it came down to us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that our ancestors hadn't shifted in so long that stories of men that could turn into wolfs were beginning to become things of Myth more than fact. When I first heard the stories, I didn't believe them much myself. But Billy and Old Quil believed in it religiously. So did my parents."

"Your parents?" For a second Taha Aki's eyes widened in panic. "They're my descendants too?"

Now it was my turn for my eyes to get big.

"NO! NO! We're not related to you in any way!" I half shrieked.

"My family has people who are interconnected with you, by Marriage and such, like a second cousin, or whatever, but never directly by blood. In fact…we don't really know how I or my brother is able to shift…but my father thought that maybe we're descended from another spirit warrior."

Taha Aki looked at me thoughtfully, weighing carefully what I'd just said. He didn't even notice he was absentmindedly rubbing circles into my ankle.

And that rubbing was connecting directly to my crotch.

_Fuck._

"Well then that would mean you're probably related to Omi."

_Huh?_

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all of my other spirit warriors have died out, some did not have children, some of their children died in infancy, and others had children who never found mates. Only one of their descendants still lives. That is the descendant of Yut. His young wife was pregnant when Utlapa killed him. She had a son, who in turn had another son, who had another son, who had another son, who had Omitago. She's the only one besides my sons who have that blood running through their veins."

_Omi could be my great grandmother? Whoa…_

"So then why doesn't she shift?"

"I don't know…maybe it's not of her time. And you did say some of your distant relatives married some of mine…maybe it goes more by association and interconnection rather than blood."

"Maybe…I guess some things aren't meant to be known…"

"I suppose…" he murmured, his grey eyes boring into mine heatedly. By now it had to be somewhere in the afternoon, we'd been talking for so long. The fire had long died out, and the light coming through the hole in the roof illuminated the space, making Taha Aki's smooth russet skin glimmer against the light almost like copper.

"How did you feel being the only female wolf…?" he asked, his fingers moving up the back of my calve slowly.

"Um…" I trailed off, enjoying the feeling of his hand on me.

"It was lonely…painful…my 'a_hem' _cycle stopped. So I couldn't have children…" I muttered, still watching his hand.

"You wanted children? With whom?!" he snapped, his hand leaving my leg.

"No I didn't want children, I mean I did want them, just not at that time, I mean I just wanted a choice!" I blurted out, trying to calm him.

He eased up visibly, his hand returning gently to my leg, as he huffed out a sigh.

We were silent a moment after that, tension thick in the air.

"I don't know why…but it makes me crazy to even think of you with another man…" he whispered, kissing the top of my knee while his hand rubbed underneath it.

I shuddered, he was reaching dangerous territory.

"Completely" kiss. "Utterly" kiss. "Incredibly" kiss. "Crazy" he stopped kissing once he'd reached the top of my thigh where my hemline hit. I could feel my pussy screaming at him to touch me, but all I could do was stare at him with my mouth open.

Bending himself back a bit he lifted himself up carefully on his knuckles, his body doing an upwards cobra over mine, until he was towering over me slightly, his head bent towards mine.

"Leah…I'm going to kiss you now…" he whispered, tilting his head as his lips descended toward me.

When I felt them connect it was like that time out in the forest all over again, but this time we were in his house, and I didn't think he was going anywhere. I groaned instantly, and next thing I knew he was on top of me, his hand pinning my arms above my head, while the other roamed my body freely, pulling my leg over his waist.

I broke away from his mouth for a moment and let out a gasp when I felt his erection grind into my center, my dressed shoved up my waist.

Thank GOD that native's always went commando.

"Oh shit" I whimpered, as he ripped my dress down the middle, freeing my aching, heavy breasts from their confinement.

"So beautiful…" he groaned in response and attacked a nipple instantly, sucking it harshly into his mouth, while his other hand kneaded and massaged the other.

I screamed when he bit down on one, my ass lifting off the ground while my legs wrapped around his waist. He smiled evilly into my breast, letting go of my nipple with a loud pop, and then attacked my lips again, his mouth exploring and tangling around mine as he sucked it deep into his mouth.

For a second I forgot how to speak Quileute and reverted back into English when I told him to 'take off his pants.' He just looked at me in amusement, and began to help me pull them down, freeing his very large and very huge erection between us.

_Fuck how was that going to fit in me?_

I must have said 'fuck' out loud because he groaned and kissed me again, this time standing on his knees straight and pulling me up with him, his hands settled under my ass.

"You don't know the things it does to me when you say those words…I don't know what they mean but god I need you to say more" he panted against my mouth, rubbing his wet tip against my clit purposely. I let out a harsh gasp and felt my head fall back against my shoulders, exposing my neck to his eager mouth.

Moaning, I tried to grind my wet pussy into his stomach, desperate to get any kind of friction, he grunted loudly in response, shifting me in his arms so that his cock was in direct alignment with my cunt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked shakily, speaking into my neck.

"Yes, oh god yes" I breathed, pushing my breasts into his face as I leaned back more to try to push my pussy down.

"Spirits you're so wet, so ready…" he moaned, slowly pushing his dick into my dripping tight center.

We both let out gasps in unison when he fully sheathed me, him with pleasure, mine with that and well…with pain.

He didn't move a moment, his dark eyes searching mine in askance. Finally after a beat I nodded, and he groaned loudly, finally pulling his hips out of mine and then shoving himself back in just as quick. Automatically when he pushed back in I felt him hit directly on my G-spot, eliciting a loud strangled cry from my lips.

He stopped a moment, looking at me fearfully, until I shoved my mouth down onto his hard, kissing the breath out of him as I moved my hips around him. Moaning into my mouth, he laid me down on the soft ground, pushing my legs up over his waist as he gripped my ass and thrusted into my pussy.

The new angle was too much for me to bear and within two seconds I was whimpering moaning shrieking mess. Sweat fell down his forehead and chest in exertion as he pumped himself in and out of me, my walls tightening around his thick cock with every thrust. I could feel his cock twitching inside me, begging for release as he moved, pushing me more and more to the edge, with every slap of his balls against my ass.

Finally he took his thumb and licked it, pressing it against my wet swollen clit and I instantly came my vision turning white hot and my body buzzing everywhere as I shouted curses into the ceiling above me.

"Oh god, LEAH!" He thrusted once more before he bit down on my shoulder hard, his cock throbbing and pulsing as he spilled his seed deep inside me, cum leaking out and running down the backs of my thighs. He fell down on top of me in exhaustion, clearly spent from the intensity of his orgasm.

Normally wolves have an extreme stamina, but I'll be damned if his stamina could withstand that much.

For about ten seconds I was temporarily blind as I came off my high. Panting as I realized what had just happened.

_Oh god I had just had sex with the first ever shape shifter._

_Damn I had just had sex with the first ever shape shifter, alright!_

_That so gives me coolness points._

_Wait…I just had sex without protection as a human with the first ever shape shifter._

_Fuck._

_Forget about your coolness points now dumbass…._

Taha Aki stirred gently, moving his straight nose into the crook of my neck, licking over where he'd bitten me.

"Did I hurt you love?" he murmured softly, stroking the side of my face.

"No…you didn't…" I trailed off unsure of what else I should say.

"Aki" he smiled, leaning on his forearm to look down at me.

_Errm?_

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"The name my mother used to call me as a boy…its Aki. I'd like you to call me that…if you want."

I gave him a small smile, admiring the way he looked like a shy boy while saying it.

"Alright" I replied, running my fingers down the back of his head.

He closed his eyes and purred slightly, following my hand as it stroked him. When he opened them again they were dark and molten steel. He pushed his hips against mine hard and I gasped as his cock stirred inside me.

Someone was ready for round two.

Suddenly his face changed, and I saw his ears twitch towards the back and he snapped his head around just when Kitchi came into view.

"Papa?" Kitchi said sleepily holding the curtain above his tiny head while rubbing his eyes and holding his blanket.

"Spirits…Kitchi go back to your bed; I'll be there in a minute!" Aki hissed, pulling himself out of me.

I quickly pulled my shawl over me to hide my nudity, glancing up at Aki in shock when I saw that he was already dressed and scooping Kitchi up in his arms.

"I'll be right back" he mouthed to me over his shoulder and then disappeared behind the curtain, leaving me to my thoughts.

_Fuck that was close, if he didn't get me preggers the first time, he def could have done it the second time and that was something I didn't wanna think about._

Crap…this was bad…I couldn't have a baby not right now. Fuck.

And what if I did die? Even though Myona says I have a choice and things could always change would I want to put a baby at risk for a possiblity like that? No of course not! I needed to talk to Myona. She was my last option at this point.

I'm not sure what she could do but maybe she could see if a baby was truly in my cards…then I'd have to work out a solution by myself.

I looked down at my tattered dress and sighed, knowing I couldn't wear it ever again. Then carefully I unfolded my shawl and wrapped it around me like a towel and tied it at its corners.

Naked and back to the drawing board.

Then as quietly as I could, I slipped out under the flap and into the afternoon daylight of the busy village.

* * *

**Leave me love! Sorry I'm a day late I've been sick with upper res infection all week so I didn't get this to my beta till wed night. Remember every time you hit review a fairy is born in Neverland!**


	7. Chapter 6 I wanna make you feel

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own or claim to own anything; all characters belong to the great and powerful Stephanie Meyer.

**Thanks to the lovely Lolabean for pre-reading! I think I'd feel ten times smaller if she didn't reassure me about stuff every chapter she reads. 3**

Theme Song: She will be loved by Maroon 5

**Sorry for the late update! RL is kicking my ass! I do what I can my muffins : ( **

**As for flaming guys, c'mon…lets be mature. There's no need, I'm sticking with this story through and through. If you have a problem with how fast its gunna be then please feel free to stop reading. I'll try to keep it weekly, but at times things will come up so your all gunna hafta bear with me. A little respect is all I'm requesting.**

* * *

**THE THIRD WIFE**

**Chapter 6**

**I wanna make you feel beautiful…**

_You're not possibly pregnant. _

_You can't be possibly pregnant._

_This has to be a dream. If you really had sex with Taha Aki then Edward Cullen was alive and Jakes a vampire._

_Wake up Leah…_

_Wake up Leah...!_

_WAKE UP!_

I stopped walking a moment and caught my breath, ignoring the stares a mother and daughter threw at me while they passed by. I'd practically done a speedy Gonzalez as soon as I exited Aki's plank house, I didn't even stop when Omi had called out to me.

Damn this is too weird for my taste. Why isn't this a dream? I can't be someone's imprint right now! I have school coming up in the fall, job hunting to do and an apartment to find damn it! I didn't need more freaky deaky stuff to worry about!

I tugged hard on my long hair, running my hand through it as I exhaled long and deep. A part of me felt like I couldn't accept this…and another was glowing in post coital happiness. I hadn't been fucked like that…well…ever. But as amazing as it felt my head was screaming that it was wrong…that these feelings were forced not of his own volition…and I just wanted something real.

Or at least something that felt real…I mean I knew I liked him…

More like adored anyway….

But deep down, underneath the wolf…did the man feel the same?

Pushing off the side of the tree I was leaning on, I continued to walk towards Myona's house, catching the eye of a few men as I passed. Holding my head up high I tried to ignore the immense feelings of embarrassment I felt as I people stared at me and some even sneered. I knew they could tell what had happened…I was after all coming out from the direction of their chief's dwellings in nothing but a shawl. I didn't look any better than a common slut at this point.

I probably was too…who has sex with someone she's only known less than 2 days?

_Ugh me. Way to go Leah…_

The flap over Myona's door hung on the side by a tack made out of what looked like a tooth, and I could see straight inside her house. Myona was hunched over the fire, cooking what looked like a large crab on a spit. She looked up as I approached her expression curious. Sitting beside her I said nothing for a minute and stared down at my hands in thought, while she turned to face me.

"So you've consummated."

"Yes."

"Hm. Did you take anything to prevent pregnancy?"

I looked at her like she had grown a penis.

_Um excuse me I didn't know that condoms and depo shots were invented in sixteen hundred and whatever. In that case I'll go straight to the local pharmacy at once._

Myona went back to her spit, carefully turning the crab over, and then stood up walking towards a wall that hung leather bags. Pulling one down she peeked inside it the sauntered towards me, her arm outstretched in front of her.

"Here."

Taking the bag from her old wrinkled hand, I peeked inside it carefully and saw that it was filled with tiny seeds that looked like fennel.

"What's this?" I frowned, looking up at her from beneath my lashes.

"Wild carrot seed. It prevents pregnancy when you lie with someone the night before."

_A native morning after pill? Holy crap my mom had this stuff growing in her garden, I coulda used this info like 5 years ago when I was still hormonal and sneaking out my window. _

_Or five hundred years into the future. Whatever._

She turned away then, pulling more bags and looking inside. She clicked her tongue when she found the one she needed, then leaned over and sat down by me, opening the bag on her lap.

Inside this one was what looked like blueberries. She looked up at me after a moment, her brilliant blues colliding against my plain brown.

"And this is blue cohosh. You must eat two, once every morning in order to prevent pregnancy. Although I'm surprised, I would have thought you would ask Nova."

I raised my brow; "Why would I ask Nova?"

Her look countered mine as she leaned into her fist "Because she is the village midwife. She grows all of this in my patch out back. I usually only keep these for young girls who've gotten in trouble, Women such as yourself and married women always go to Nova. But nevertheless given the situation, maybe it is best. If you run out of both by chance and something tells me…" She looked me over, gesturing to my appearance "….that you will, come to me. I will give you more."

_Did I just get dissed by a five hundred year old, old lady?_

_Yep I did._

"Well…thank you…I think…I should be heading back to Nova and Omi's house now-"

"Like that?" she interrupted glancing down at my makeshift shawl dress.

"Uh…yes?"

"No, no that won't do. Lesson number one Leah, never give a village something to gossip about."

"But they saw me-"

"Still though, do you want them to continue speaking of it? I think not, here-"

I threw my fist up, instantly catching the soft suede and woven dress she tossed to me. It was more beautiful than my last one, with intricate beading down the front, and fringe on the ends.

"Thank you…"

"Of course. I'll be outside tending to my herbs if you wish to clothe yourself."

I watched as she let herself out the front door, dropping the flap for privacy and the turned back to the dress on my lap, stroking the soft fabric. I'd never realized how…resourceful, ancient Quileute's could be, birth control being available for this century was the last thing on my mind. Sighing, I stood up and dropped my shawl, untying some strings that held the back of the dress together.

I felt him before I even saw him.

Next thing I knew Aki was barreling through the flap, his eyes wild and dilated as he scanned the room for me, every muscle in his body tense and clenched.

I gasped and dropped my clothes, taking a step back in surprise. His eyes snapped to me instantly, his steely grey eyes dilating even more as he looked my naked body up and down. I suppressed a moan when my pussy automatically contracted, wetness seeping down my legs.

_Fuck you crotch! Traitors bitch!_

"Who told you, you could leave?" he demanded, his voice dripping with alpha command.

"I…I had to speak with Myona…" I stuttered, kicking myself mentally for letting him intimidate me.

"I told you I would be back…why did you leave?!" he half yelled, his fists clenching and his jaw flexing.

"Because I had something to take care of!" I yelled back, he was really beginning to piss me off with his high and mighty attiutiude, he wasn't the boss of me!

"Then why couldn't you have told me before you left!" he hissed, his voice becoming an octave louder.

"BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING! YOU'RE NOT MY HUSBAND!" I screamed, getting up in his face, and then backing up again when I saw a tremor go through him.

He stared at me a moment, the silence palpable as I panted from screaming at the top of my lungs.

"What did you say?" he said in a deathly quiet voice that ran chills down my spine. I stared at him straight in the eyes, unwilling to back down for even a moment. Just because I was his imprint didn't mean he could dictate to my every move like Sam did with Emily, I mean fuck we weren't dating, we weren't married, technically we weren't _anything_ yet!

"I said I don't have to tell you anything" I whispered, anger hollowing out every syllable. He stared at me again, and cracked his neck, taking a step forward.

"Is that so?"

Before I could even reply his mouth was on me and his body was crushing mine into the wall, his hands lifting my ass above his hips and crushing his erection into my pussy. I let out a guttural moan as I attacked his mouth, biting his lower lip and swirling my tongue against his.

He groaned in response and franticly pulled at his pants, pulling out his cock quickly then shoving it into my sensitive core without warning, panting as he throbbed inside me.

"So wet Leah, so ready" he grunted, sliding out of me then slamming his hips back in, biting down on my nipples while making my back thump the wall loudly.

"Shut up and make me cum" I moaned letting my head fall back as he pounded in and out of my wet heat, his balls slapping hard against my ass.

He panted into my ear in answer, biting and sucking on my lobe as he slowly pulled out, then slammed himself back in, his pubic bone smacking into my clit every time. I whimpered as my walls clenched and I felt myself getting higher; sweat falling between my breasts and down my stomach, as he pumped into me even harder.

Without warning my orgasm hit me like a truck, making my toes curl and my tits arch into him as I screamed out, my cunt tightening and pulsing over his hard twitching dick. He continued to thrust inside me, biting down hard on my breasts, while switching one hand to completely hold my ass and the other to lean on the wall.

"Oh Leah, how do you make me this crazy?" he groaned, pounding himself into my still recovering pussy, his grey eyes wide with emotion.

"I can't stand not having you with me!" he hissed out, kissing me hard when I started moaning and squirming again, my clit pulsing furiously. Letting out an earth shattering roar he came inside me, triggering my own blinding orgasm once again. Like a flood stream after stream of cum dripped from between us as he shakily sunk down on his knees, bringing me with him.

We sat like that for a few slow moments, saying nothing at all while I counted the minutes between my heartbeat. Slowly he picked his head up and looked down at me, his expression soft. Picking up his hand he moved his fingers to my cheek, stroking it gently, while his beautiful greys searched my browns.

"I thought…" he began gently, voice quiet and unsure, "I thought you…you might have had second thoughts…"

I frowned a little, biting my lower lip.

"About?"

He looked away shyly for a moment, his gaze trained on the ground.

"Me…I thought maybe I had moved to fast…and you did not want me anymore…"

He lifted his gaze once again, this time his eyes were heartbreakingly sad, and full of emotion. So much I could feel it in my core.

"Please Leah…I am sorry for all of this…I know it's too much…but just…please do not ever leave me…I could not…I could…"

I put my hand on his chest, my heart squeezing as I saw the tremors roll through him. Instantly, they stopped and he placed his hand over mine.

"I could not live…I need you more than I need air…" he whispered shakily, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I felt my jaw tighten as I listened, a million thoughts running through my head. I was so confused right now…I knew that imprinting was supposed to be beautiful, and I'd spent most of my time wishing Sam had done that for me…but the truth was the only reason why I wanted Sam to imprint on me was because I knew he already loved me once before without the magic…it would only be that much stronger after. But of course that was only a dream. Sam was lost to Emily, and now I was lost to the past…including a man who had turned my world upside down in less than two days. How could I accept this?

I wanted something real…not forced.

So I closed my eyes. Breathed in deep through my nose.

And I decided to ask him a question.

"If you had never imprinted on me…would you have still fell in love with me?"

I saw it instantly. That blank look, the look of utter confusion before adoration kicked back in place.

"Leah-"

"No!" I pulled away from him hard, stepping back into the center of the room pacing back and forth.

"I need to know! If none of this had happened, and I was just a normal girl, could you have felt this way about me?"

I stopped to stare at him a moment, waiting for his response, only to see that he had none. His mouth opened and closed a few times trying to find the right words. But apparently none could come.

"That's what I thought…Aki…if you fall in love with me… I want it to be _because_ of _me_. Not because of something you had no control over…all you know about me is the pieces and bits I've told you, like my wolf, my coming from the future, and the imprint…you don't know much else…you don't know my favorite foods, or my favorites colors, or my silly quirks…you don't understand what makes me angry and what makes me sad…"

I sighed, dropping to my knees in front of him.

"You know nothing about me…"

Aki stood silent after I had finished, staring a hole straight through me. Then he carefully rose to his feet, dusted himself off, and began to tie his pants up again.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach as he moved, dread and hurt passing through me.

_Of course he wouldn't say anything to counter what I was feeling…how could he? He didn't think that way of me on his own…_

"Just to let you know…I would have been curious about you even without this 'imprint'…I already was the moment Uta mentioned a beautiful young girl wandering the woods completely naked…" he paused and chuckled gently to himself, "I thought that any girl who had the tenacity to stand up to my sons without knowing who or what they were was someone quite interesting…"

I tipped my head back slowly to look up at him, my eyes filling up with tears at words I hadn't heard someone tell me in such a long time.

Dropping to one knee he grasped my chin between two fingers and rubbed his thumbs across my cheek bones.

"Stop worrying about things you cannot control Leah…what matters is **now**…and what we feel…what you feel…there is always time to get to know one another…because yes it's very it holds priority, I agree…but do not ask me questions as such…because the truth is I don't know if I would have fallen in love with you without the spirits involvement…but I do know one thing, and that is that I most **definitely** would have wanted to."

With that he kissed me gently on my lips, placing something slightly heavy in my hands. Then he stood up, and walked towards the door pausing to say something over his shoulder.

"Always keep it with you if I'm not around to protect you…I made it for you the night I first kissed you…I didn't like the idea of you running around the forest at night alone…."

After that he lifted the flap and stepped out the door, leaving me with more things on my mind than ever. I rubbed my forehead, stroking my temples.

Fuck I needed to think…about everything. I needed to come to a conclusion. I knew in my heart of hearts he was right. And I knew with the imprint in place he could never lie about what he just said…so what was wrong then?

Why was I so hesitant?

_Ugh fuck Leah, you're so effed up…_

I suddenly remembered what Aki had said as he left the room, and turned my head back down to my hand my eyes widening as I immediately recognized the shape of the handle.

_My hunting knife…holy shit…._

It had been mine this entire time.

****TTW****

I decided to spend the rest of my day by myself. I needed time to think everything out, because to be blunt, I hadn't done this at all since I got here, (not thoroughly anyway). So in my new dress, carrying my old/new hunting knife and leather baggies of natural contraceptives, I trudged all the way up to the same willow I'd hidden under not even a day ago.

Plopping down on the still soft dirt, I leaned my head back against the tree and closed my eyes. In all the stories old Quil and Billy had told us, everything that had played out was way different from how everything was going now. First of all Yaha Uta, Kai and there little brothers was supposed to be the third wife's children. And they most certainly weren't mine, so then what? Was history just distorted? Did the stories just change over time? Or was even really the third wife…?

It was very possible the stories could have changed…but at the same time the Quileute's held so fast to their heritage I doubted it was likely…there had to be another reason…and I'm betting that the story was still about someone else…how could it be me? I was his imprint…but I wasn't his wife…yet anyway.

_Oy. I barely know the guy and I'm already planning marriage. How Dandy._

Ugh this was so damn confusing…

I rubbed my face in frustration, trying hard to weigh out possibilities.

Yaha Uta was also supposed to die soon…but since everything was so different from the stories at the moment did that mean he really would die?

Simultaneously, another thought popped into my head, halting all the rest.

What about my knife? How could Old Quil know it was mine….?

Hold the damn phone shit wasn't adding up!

It occurred to me suddenly I had been overlooking certain facts that were planted right in front of my face.

_They knew. They knew all of this was going to happen, since the day I was born they knew….they were just waiting for all of it to happen. That's why when wolves had stopped phasing because the vampires left they didn't stop believing in those legends…because it had been passed on to them that all of __**this**__ depended on them._

_They knew._

Suddenly I felt very sick.

All those times they watched me suffer because of Sam and they said nothing.

All those times I spent crying myself to sleep because of being the outcast, they said nothing.

All those time I died over and over and pushed away the pain with anger they said nothing.

They knew this entire time what was going to happen. That's why Old Quil gave me my knife because it was **my** knife, that's why Billy looked at me with a melancholy expression every day I was wolf…that's why my father never really approved of Sam when he was alive…

Why my mother taught me to speak Quileute, even though all I wanted to do was play outside…

They lied to me…to us all to protect what was meant to be…what was supposed to be…

They knew I had to die in the past…to live in the future.

_Fuck this is too much!_

"Woman."

I snapped my head up instantly at the sound of Uta's voice, letting out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

Uta looked at me carefully; his arms folded over his chest while the rest of his brother and four other men looked on, their glowing eyes making me feel like prey.

"Are you feeling alright, you look rather pale…"

I snorted at that, _Sure I'm okay, other than finding out my entire life was a complete lie and I'm going to die soon, everything's peachy._

"Yeah sure, sure" I answered in English rubbing the back of my neck.

Uta and the rest just stared at me strangely, their gazes marring confusion.

"What?!" Kai said, his brows pulled in annoyance.

"It means YES!" I replied tersely, throwing my hands up in frustration.

Uta half smiled and raised his brow at me, giving a very angry looking Kai a quick sideways glance.

"Well, if you are sure, you are well, I'd like to introduce my brothers…as per request by my father…"

Uta stepped back a moment, and I could see by the look he gave when he said 'father' he was quite over what had went down this morning.

I didn't blame him; I wasn't over what's been going down since I got here.

"This is Taha Wi…my eldest brother." Uta said placing his hand on the man he had been wrestling the day before, shoulder.

_So this was the Taha Wi I'd heard about…hm. He certainly fits the description._

Taha Wi just nodded at me, his amber green eyes, studying me from head to toe. I nodded back at him, and then followed Uta with my eyes as he moved to the next one.

"This is Liwano second oldest."

_Ah the tattler from yesterday. You know bad shit happens to snitches…_

"Niyol, the third, and Hania the fourth."

He stopped last in front of Kai, then slapped the back of his head when he realized he was still glaring at me.

"And of course you know Kai, my fifth oldest and 'pigheaded' brother. And the last one is me, aside from the little ones. That's all."

I stared up at all of them; trying to place they're features with one another. They all had the same broad shoulders, the same shape of eyes, and of course the same shape of muscle mass, covering they're bodies. All of them looked like Aki in their own way…not as much as Kitchi did who was Aki's miniature…but all of them were definitely their father's sons.

I sat back for a moment and said nothing, turning to pick up a wild carrot seed to chew, since I'd forgotten to take some already, and then I looked back at them. Uta was still staring at me in expectance, like I was supposed to give him a cookie or something. I just shrugged at him blankly and said the first that came to mind.

"Uh…nice to meet you guys?"

Kai smirked at me while Taha Wi rolled his eyes, the rest of them sniggering behind.

"We didn't agree to come here to make nice woman…despite what our father wants…" Taha wi said, authority dripping from his voice.

"We came to find out what you've done to him."

My eyes widened as I stared into Taha Wi's fiery eyes. My gaze flicking over to Uta's in panic. Uta said nothing and just stared at me nervously, opening his mouth then closing it as the alpha command locked in place.

Taha Wi followed my gaze and glanced at Uta, quickly turning right back to mine.

"And since my little brother was _commanded_ not tell us…" he spat out with distain, his eyes dilating fractionally as he stepped closer.

"I think it's time for you to tell us instead."

**A/N: MUST READ!** I make these quite often don't I? Believe me I try not to! Lol So Aki kinda finally slipped on the imprint point. You think he's all macho and tough and can handle it, then he explodes at the last minute lol. So Blue Cohosh was a real contraceptive used by Native Americans, as well as wild carrot also known as Queen Ann's lace.

Google em for more info.


	8. Chapter 7 It started with a whisper

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own or claim to own anything; all characters belong to the great and powerful Stephanie Meyer.

**Thanks to the lovely Lolabean for pre-reading!**

Theme Song: Everybody Talks by Neon Trees

_**LAST CHAPTER OF TTW:**_

"_Uh…nice to meet you guys?"_

_Kai smirked at me while Taha Wi rolled his eyes, the rest of them sniggering behind._

"_We didn't agree to come here to make nice woman…despite what our father wants…" Taha wi said, authority dripping from his voice._

"_We came to find out what you've done to him."_

_My eyes widened as I stared into Taha Wi's fiery eyes. My gaze flicking over to Uta's in panic. Uta said nothing and just stared at me nervously, opening his mouth then closing it as the alpha command locked in place._

_Taha Wi followed my gaze and glanced at Uta, quickly turning right back to mine._

"_And since my little brother was commanded not tell us…" he spat out with distain, his eyes dilating fractionally as he stepped closer._

"_I think it's time for you to tell us instead."_

* * *

**THE THIRD WIFE**

**Chapter 7**

**It started with a Whisper**

I felt my anger boil over as I stared into Taha Wi's amber green eyes. I had it with stupid wolves from past and present bossing me around, now I had something to say about it.

**No one** is gunna fuck with Leah Raven Clearwater ever again.

"No."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared up at the almost seven foot tall man I'd only heard of from legend. He glared back down at me, rage marring his glowing eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is! If your father wants to share everything with you that's his business, but I on the other hand won't be bullied into anything by you idiots! If you're going to get anything out of me, its gunna be in a respectful tone and on you're damned knees jerkwad! If not you can go fuck a cactus!"

I clenched my fists so hard I could feel my nails digging into my skin as I shouted up at him in Quiluete, ending with English, my body shaking hard in rage and frustration.

Taha Wi stared down at me with his brow raised into his hair line. I couldn't tell if he was shocked or impressed. Uta on the other hand had his jaw so low to the ground I swore he could catch flies. His brothers pretty much looked about the same.

The intensity was cut short though, when the sound of growling filled the air.

All of us turned our heads to look behind Kai at the same time, following the direction of the noise, and I felt my stomach flip flop when I saw Aki emerge from the shadows of the willow tree. He wore a cool expression across his face as he stared directly at Taha Wi, and I could only hope in that moment that he never looked at me the way he looked at his son right now. He seemed to be weighing something heavily in his mind, and the corner of his mouth was pulled down into a slight scowl. But His eyes…the fathomless glowing grays were now molten steel, anger pouring out of his dilated pupils.

"So…you dare to break an order…an order **I** **issued**… by coming to someone weaker than you physically… just to find out what I have been withholding Taha Wi?" he said so quietly the hairs on the back of my neck stood.

Taha Wi swallowed and bared his neck looking away from his father's face.

"Do you challenge me boy?"

Taha Wi closed his eyes and continued to bare his neck, not uttering a word.

My palms were sweating so much in that second that my knife slipped from my grasp, startling me and causing Aki's attention to fall directly on me.

It was as if the animal had took over the man right then, making him tower over Taha Wi completely, Aki was no longer there but the Alpha within. And he didn't like to be provoked. But when he looked at me in that instant, all of that changed and his anger went as quickly as it came.

Pushing Taha Wi to the side and knocking him over effortlessly; he strode towards me, looking at me in atonement.

"I apologize for my sons…they're much stupider than I originally realized. Because had they left well alone they would have realized all this would have been discussed later on. But since they have no patience…" he brought my hand to his lips, completely engulfing me in his gaze.

"I'm just going to have to explain right now…"

He turned his gaze back to the boys and I knew at that moment explaining was the last thing on his mind.

I suddenly I felt a pang of sympathy for all of them.

"Uta take Leah back to my home…and have Omi and Nova help her bathe…I want her to feel exquisite for tonight…not weighed down by this foolishness."

_Tonight?_

As if he could read my mind he bent down closer to my face and kissed my lips gently, then said; "It's for the gathering in the village tonight…a pow wow. I've already spoken to Omi and Nova both about us…I felt it important they understand everything that's going on but keep it to oneself…for now at least."

Crap now they knew the truth too? Damn it we're probably altering some serious shit here this isn't good! What if the whole future is messed up and I'm not even born?! Like in that movie back to the future when Marty started disappearing during his guitar scene of Johnny be good?

_Well Leah you're still here sooo I think things are good._

_Fuck my nerd brain…my thoughts are talking to themselves now._

Aki stared at me in amusement, possibly from the crazy expression on my face. Then pushing me towards Uta he kissed my temple and whispered in my ear.

"Relax…it is all going to be fine."

_Yeah sure easy for the king of the village to say that, he wasn't gunna hafta deal with a barrage of questions from two women in the next hour. _

Uta looked at his father, beguilement and fear spreading his features. He looked like he didn't know whether to run or shit his pants.

"Uta…take her to my home" Aki said in a voice that would make a snakes skin crawl.

Taking my arm Uta pulled me into his side and led me away from the rest of his brothers in relative silence. We were almost through the clearing when the sound of rock splitting at the fault ripped through the air.

I knew it was no accident.

****TTW****

"So what does 'fuck a cactus' mean?" Uta asked, breaking the thick silence that had fallen between us.

I turned to look at him in surprise stopping in my tracks. We were well near the village now, the deep of the woods far behind us.

"Why do you want to know?" I countered, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Because after everything you've admitted within the past two days, I think it's pretty safe to say that you didn't make up another language like you originally said…you were speaking a real one from…" he gestured with his hand up and down my length, "wherever it is you're from. Admit it."

I sighed and scratched my head, tipping it back to stare up at the mid day sun before me. Of course Uta was right…but that didn't mean I'd have to tell him that. After the day I'd had so far I wasn't in the mood to explain anything to anyone. I just wanted to go straight to bed.

Or to my fur pallet. Thing. Whatever.

"Yes… I was." I finally blew out, staring right into his glowing brown eyes.

"So…what did it mean?" he demanded, looking down at me intently.

I rolled my eyes and began to walk again, annoyed with this conversation. I had no time to explain everything that flew out of my mouth. I had better things to worry about, like how the hell I was going to save an entire village, try and to keep him alive, and myself…or better yet how I was going to keep my new revelations from Aki. It'd only been two hours since I'd figured it out and already I was dying to tell him.

_You can't Leah that's the whole point; if you do history will be altered. That means instead of helping…everyone could wind up dead. You have to figure everything out __**alone**__._

How comforting.

"You're not even going to answer me?" Uta said in disgust from behind me.

"No" I answered, hopping over a tree root.

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't have to, and we have other things to do!" I yelled, turning to face him, my fist gripping my bags of seeds and berries tightly.

Uta looked at me in surprise, stepping back a bit.

"Woman you quite unlike anyone I've ever met…you're unafraid in every way." He bowed his head slowly to stare at his feet, "I apologize for my misconceptions from yesterday and today. If you don't wish to tell me then, I respect your feelings…just as I now respect my father's choice."

_Wow. That was random._

He looked back up at me with a small smile, and started to walk again, his back to me.

_Damn it. Even in fourteen hundred and whatever they used guilt trips. Sneaky bastard._

"Fine I'll tell you!" I sighed harshly throwing my hands up in frustration. Uta turned back to me, a shit eating grin plastered across his mouth. Clearly he knew exactly what he was doing.

Two could play at that game.

"It means to go take a walk." I lied, walking up next to him.

Ha take that sneaky bitch! How you like them apples!

"So you yelled at him and told him to take a walk? That makes no sense."

Actually it did. In 2013 terms go take a walk actually was a term of insult when used correctly.

"In my time it does. So there. Happy?"

"I suppose…"

"Good can we go now?" I half walked half ran ahead of him, eager to hurry up and get back to Aki's house, I had a crazy assed idea that somehow I could avoid Omi and Nova's questions, grab my shit and get the hell out of there.

It wasn't likely, but hey a forcibly retired wolf girl could dream right?

The sooner I got there, the sooner it could be over with.

Needless to say when I did get there, both women didn't look very happy. They later proved my theory correct when they took it out on me in bodily form.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner!" Nova growled lacing the shit out of the necklace she was tying around my neck, while Omi pulled and combed relentlessly against my scalp.

"I mean I would have tried to understand! Spirits my heart told me your stories were off and I was right!" pulling my leg she balanced my foot on her knee and tied up the soft leather moccasins I had on my feet.

Omi said nothing on her side; she just kept pulling at my hair, and tying things into it.

A part of me started to wonder if Aki also spoke of the chance that I might be related to her.

Ugh another thing apparently I was going to have to tackle…but later first I had to get Dr Scholls off my foot. Literally, she kept smashing the shit out of my toes while she yelled.

"…and that is why we need to be open with each other in our house! No more lies Ra-Leah! The truth even if it sounds crazy!"

With that said Nova stood up in a quick huff, marched over to Aki's massive fire pit and checked over the rest of the food that was for pow wow.

Omi continued to braid, not saying a word.

****TTW****

The music was pounding in my ears as soon as I lifted the large flap over Aki's door. Everyone was already gathered at the center of the village. Not even five feet from Aki's plank house. The festivities were halfway underway with older women gathering food together, young men dancing around the huge firepit, and yyoung girls looking on and giggling at them. Everyone looked happy and at ease. That is of course until they spotted me.

As soon as I'd approached everything had gone completely silent, all eyes staring holes into my forehead. I felt my ears get hot, as I imagined everything they didn't say out loud.

"_What's __**she**__ doing here?"_

"_How does she have the nerve?"_

"_She screwed our chieftain!"_

Okay so maybe not the latter, because I doubt anyone around here knew what the word screw meant but still.

"Leah?"

I turned around immediately and looked directly into Aki's eyes, his glowing grays clashing with my deep brown. I could tell he'd gotten ready for tonight too, his black suede pants making his chiseled muscle that more prominent.

I swallowed hard as I scanned my eyes down his hard toned body, drool pooling in my mouth.

_Fuck would I ever get tired of staring at his beauty?_

No man should ever be this perfect…

Slowly he brought my hand to his mouth, kissing the inside of my palm. His eyes darkened and dilated fractionally causing all the heat to rush directly to my groin; I bit the inside of my cheek to stifle my moan, fuck I wanted him now. Rough and hard.

We were so wrapped up In one another we didn't even notice all the eyes in the whole damned village was now on us, while several which belonged to Aki's sons, were glaring. Even the drummers had stopped what they were doing to look on.

"Papa are you gunna do it yet?" Kitchi asked, shattering my stupor like a bucket of cold water over the head. Apparently it'd worked on the rest of the village too because they slowly began to go back to what they had been doing; With the exception of Aki's older sons. They were still glaring like bastards.

Aki looked down at Kitchi, the fog lifting from his eyes; "No Kitchi…not yet, don't worry you'll know when…go to Nova and get your dinner now."

_What was he talking about?_

Aki must have seen my puzzlement because when he looked back at me he smiled and shrugged, muttering something about children not being able to keep things in their stomachs for long.

Quietly we walked towards the fire where the young men had begun to dance again, this time young women included; I looked on in envy, wishing I knew how to dance.

It was like he could read my mind.

Aki's hands enveloped mine, his large ones dwarfing my small ones as he pulled me into the fray. Automatically I started to pull back, panic setting in.

"I'll teach you!" he promised, pulling me into his arms, the light from the flames dancing across his face.

"Don't worry love…I'll never let you fall…" he whispered into my ear, sliding his hands up my arms to cradle my face.

I stared up at this man in wonder, my hands balled into fists at my sides and I felt my mouth go dry as I finally accepted the one thing I'd been pushing to the back of my mind since I'd met him.

I was in love with him.

_His eyes…_

I loved him.

His hair…

I loved him.

_His mouth…_

I loved him.

_His smile…_

I loved him.

_His love of his family…._

I loved him.

_His devotion…_

I loved him.

_The way he fit me perfectly in every way…_

I loved him.

And I didn't need to know him 6 months or a year to realize that.

I truthfully, deeply, with my whole soul and being loved him, not in any way the same way I'd loved Sam. This was so much…more.

It was powerful, it had a basis, and it felt unlike anything I'd ever felt for anyone. I'd die for this man…

And it scared me shitless.

Because now all the gloves were off.

"TAHA AKI!"

Mine and Aki's heads snapped in the direction of the offending sound and instantly everything in the village stopped, the atmosphere growing as cold as ice. Three men walked towards us, all in garb I'd only seen once a long time ago when I'd hung out with Emily on her reservation after school one day.

They were Makah.

Immediately Aki pushed me behind him, his height seeming to grow ten more inches if that was possible. The authority and tension emanating from him in that moment was stifling as well as intimidating. I looked around me and wasn't shocked to see that his sons were already there, flanking him from both sides.

"What do you want Sokol?" Aki asked in his signature deadly calm voice.

"I WANT MY WOMEN! YOU AND YOUR ANIMAL SONS HAVE TAKEN THEM AND WE KNOW IT!" he roared, stepping forward.

Aki looked straight at him, his features unwavering.

"I do not know what you are speaking of Sokol, but I can assure you my pack had nothing-"

"SILENCE! GIVE THEM BACK OR WE WILL GO TO WAR! I PROMISE YOU THIS!"

I looked up at Aki and saw the muscle in his jaw twitch, his hands beginning to shake.

"Again as I said I do not know-"

"YOU'RE LYING! I DON'T BELIEVE-"

"WELL THEN BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THIS THAT I WILL RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT OF YOUR FACE IF YOU DARE INTERUPPT ME ONCE MORE!"

Uta immediately wrapped an arm around my waist and quickly pulled me away from where Aki was standing, dragging me over to Omi and Nova.

Aki was now visibly shaking and from where I was I could see a moment of fear pass over Sokol's face. And then it disappeared and he stood straighter.

I had to hand it to him this man had guts. Either that or he really wanted to die.

After a moment Taha Wi stepped forward placing a hand on his father's shoulder.

"I think that this is best brought back into the privacy of my father's house; so that this is not unraveled in front of women and children. Follow us if you please Sokol. The council will join us as well to sort this matter out. The rest of my younger brothers will stay behind and watch over the rest of the festivities."

Nodding at the men in front of him Taha Aki and Taha Wi turned and strode over to the plank house, the council all clucking and gathering around them in tow.

The village once again unfroze themselves from their positions and began to move again, the drumbeats pounding once more and the women gossiping amongst themselves about what just occurred.

I on the other hand was still frozen against Uta's chest my heart lifeless in my stomach.

Because I knew exactly what was happening.

It was starting.

The bloodsuckers were here and they'd killed those girls…

_Fuck._

And that was when I stopped thinking, broke away from Uta and started to run for the Chief's plank house.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooooo...don't kill me?

*hides from pitchforks*


End file.
